The Bull and The Rose
by TiberiumSoul
Summary: Adopted from Ventori) While on mission in Mountain Glenn during a skirmish with the Creatures of Grimm, Ruby gets separated from her team and when Ruby finds herself in a bad situation she gets help from the most unlikely person imaginable. AU/OOC Rated Mature for scenes of Explicit Sexual Content as well as Blood and Gore
1. Chapter 1

As the members of team RWBY plus Dr. Oobleck stepped off of the Beacon Academy registered bullhead onto the streets of the long abandoned Mountain Glenn a sense of dread fell over the expedition as Dr. Oobleck spoke in a firm tone that grabbed the immediate attention of team RWBY,

"Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Oobleck asked in the same firm tone as the girls nod their understanding before he suddenly turned his gaze on Ruby, startling her, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." He spoke in a much firmer tone that got under Yang's skin as she watched her little sister fidget slightly though she didn't show it before she heard Ruby speak, "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." She said causing Oobleck to frown before placing his hand on his chin.

"She's not wrong..." He thought to himself before he once again turned his attention back to the young team leader, "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." He said firmly as he started to walk forward as Ruby started to speak but fumbled with her words causing the senior Huntsman to turn on a heel, "Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with-" He stopped mid question as the zipper of her bag opened up and from its depths came the head of Ruby and Yang's beloved pet corgi Zwei.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered out of the corner of her mouth as Oobleck frowned while Zwei merely barked once in response, "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck asked in a deathly calm tone of voice that unnerved all of team RWBY, "I, uh..." was all Ruby managed to get out before the dog was snatched from her bag without warning, "Genius!" He exclaimed as he spun around in a circle with Zwei in hand who barked happily in Oobleck's hands, "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" He stated as Ruby gave a confused shrug while Weiss and Yang both face palmed at the event unfolding before them.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked in her usual cool and collected tone of voice as Oobleck turned his attention to her, "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Oobleck said as he folded his arms behind his back but not before he took a moment to drink from his seemingly never ending supply of hot coffee that was contained in his thermos, "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." Oobleck spoke confusing the four teenage girls that accompanied him on his assignment.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked, just as confused as her teammates by the Doctor's redundancy, "Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said in a deadpan while team RWBY took up positions to strike down the lone Grimm that happened to be a Beowolf but Oobleck stayed them from taking further action.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said calmly.

"So... What now?" Ruby asked as Oobleck turned his focus upon her, "It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck deadpanned as one Beowolf suddenly became six.

"What?" Weiss asked in confusion as Oobleck spoke once more, "And now they've seen us." Oobleck spoke in another deadpan as the six Grimm rushed the expedition as more flooded into the streets behind them following a howl from the Alpha Beowolf in the lead.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked, keeping her attention focused on the threat ahead of them, "An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck said Flatly, " Now, show me what you are capable of." Oobleck commanded as team RWBY dashed forward to take on their numerous foes.

Weiss, Blake and Yang dash forward to meet the Beowolves head on while Ruby hangs back twirling Crescent Rose around her body before embedding the blade into the pavement as she prepared to give her team covering fire.

"Zwei cover your ears." Ruby commanded as the dog curled up into a ball with his ears folded flush against his head as the thunderous crack of Ruby's sniper sent a high caliber dust charged bullet flying down range that hit the Beowolf to the left of the charging Alpha's shoulder splattering its head in a shower of blood, brains and bits of its skull as the headless body slumped over under its own weight and flopped into a roll as it skidded to a halt at Blake's feet who effortlessly dodged a Beowolf that lunged at her from the side only for her to counter with a switch that bisected the charging Grimm in a torrent of blood that spilled on the ground around her as another Beowolf struck her from behind only for her form to disappear as the real Blake returned the favor stabbing the Grimm through its back and out of its chest before she quickly beheaded the monster with a swift strike from Gambol Shroud's cleaver sheath.

Yang was knee deep in the bodies of fallen Grimm that had varying degrees of damage done to them by her monstrously powerful punches made all the more devastating by her shot gauntlets Ember Celica as shell after shell of 00 buckshot ripped through the monsters before her with every punch that connected. At the same time Weiss was standing among the corpses of several Beowolves that were lying dead face down in pools of their own foetid blood the cause of their deaths being swift and precise strikes delivered to the hearts of her foes by her trusty rapier Myrtenaster.

Some ten minutes later only the Alpha Beowolf remained standing as it off in the opposite direction it had originally come from, "If it gets away then this fight will have been for nothing!" Ruby said aloud as she sped after it with the aid of her semblance Crescent Rose in hand, Ruby tracked the Alpha to a midsized clearing deep in the abandoned city only for the piercing howl of the Alpha to sound off as Ruby found herself surrounded by at least thirty Beowolves plus the Alpha that was hidden among its packmates.

As all of this was happening, a certain bull faunus, one of the top agents of the White Fang was returning from a solo op when he heard the loud report of Ruby's sniper, he quickly ducked into the shadow of a building as a blur of red dashed past him chasing after an Alpha Beowolf, "It can't be..." the man thought to himself as he moved through the shadows of the city following the red blur and the Grimm as closely as he could but quickly lost sight of both, coming to a stop, Adam cursed under his breath as he slowed his pace, slowed that is until a scream that made his blood run cold ripped through the city streets, "Ruby... Hold on..." Adam thought to himself as he ran dead sprint in the direction of the noise.

Ruby was holding her own against the surrounding Grimm quite well if she did say so herself, she had killed by her count twelve of the numerous monsters that had surrounded her before she felt a heavy blow impact her from behind as the protection of her aura was shattered and she was thrown to the ground and in moments the Alpha was on top of her.

Ruby was terrified to say the least as the Alpha started to sniff her as a most intoxicating scent flooded the Alpha's nostrils it followed the scent lower and lower still as it stuck its snout between Ruby's legs making her gasp as she tried to close them but to no avail as the Beowolf easily pried her legs open before it lifted its head away from her much to the young Huntress' relief but that relief quickly turned to horror as the Alpha Grimm's knotted member began to emerge hard as a rock from the sheath between its hind legs, it had become aroused from the scent of her fear, the Alpha pinned her by her wrists as she let out a loud scream hoping her teammates especially Yang had heard it and would come to save her.

The Alpha bit into the crotch of her leggings and ripped a hole into them along with her strawberry print panties that exposed her maidenhood to the beast atop her as Ruby shut her eyes tight with tears flowing freely as she felt the flat tip of the Alpha's member press against her before hot blood splattered onto her face as a loud gunshot rang out and a third of the Alpha's head was blasted away before a blur of black and red dashed forward slicing the half dead Alpha down the middle before kicking the beast away from Ruby who's vision was fading in and out from the effects from aura exhaustion.

Ruby let out a light moan as her world faded to black as she felt herself being picked up by her unknown saviour. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby awoke with a start as she sat bolt upright in, "A bed?" she thought to herself as she studied the room that held an oriental but also earthly tone to it as many of the items decorating the room seemed to be from Mistral if she had to guess she had started to get up out of the bed when a male voice caught her attention, "You should really stay under the covers Ruby... Unless you wanna give me a show that is." Adam said with a wolfish grin as Ruby's face suddenly turned beet red as she looked under the blankets to see that she was naked as the day she was born.

Ruby had never wanted to scream for Yang more than she did now in this very moment but she knew that would do her no good so she instead willed herself to calm down though her blush still burned on her cheeks, "Who are you!? A-And how do you know my name... And more importantly... WHY AM I NAKED!?" she yelled out the last bit as she tried her best not to look cute as she pouted at him which only made Adam raise an eyebrow from under his mask.

Adam stood from the chair he had been occupying and slowly walked over to the young Huntress in training, "Did you forget who I am that easily after I left Patch three years ago?" Adam asked in a tone of mock pain as he faked a sniffle, "Also you're naked because one of the girls had to tend to your bruises because that Alpha did a number on you..." Adam stated bitterly, "And no. I didn't see you naked." Adam said flatly as he walked toward the door of his room, "Stay here for now, Em will be by later to take your measurements so that we can find something that will fit you." Adam said firmly as he walked out the door as it slowly slid shut on its track before closing completely.

Ruby was confused she knew this fluttering feeling in her chest all too well but the person who had always made her feel this way was gone... After all she had gone to his funeral, she was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door, "Ahm... Its not really my room but uh... Come in?" Ruby said nervously as the door slid open and a girl probably two to three years older than her walked in, she had piercing crimson eyes and mint green hair and her skin tone was dark, "Seems like you're doing okay considering what that Alpha almost did to you..." Emerald said as she walked toward Ruby, "can you stand up so I can take your measurements?" Emerald asked as Ruby nodded nervously even though she was with another girl she wad still nervous being naked and all.

Ruby slowly stood up from the bed and let the blanket on Adam's bed fall away as she walked over to and stood still as a statue for Emerald, "Okay... 177.8 centimeters in height... And if I had to guess you are a B cub in bra size..." Emerald said absentmindedly as she jotted these details on her scroll, "My waist is 69.3 centimeters." Ruby said as Emerald nodded, "Alright I'll see what I can do about getting you something to wear so that you can leave the room without being gawked at by every guy here." Emerald said with a nod as she walked out of the room to find Adam leaning against the far wall of the corridor leading to his room, "Its your Room Adam... But please have the decency to knock before you go in at least until I can find something for her to wear." Emerald said as she walked away ad Adam huffed in annoyance but all the same knocked on the door firmly.

Ruby jumped at the sound of someone rapping on the door and quickly looked for something to cover herself with before she noticed Adam's trademark jacket resting on a torso mannequin walking over to it she pulled on the jacket that was a couple sizes too big for her and fastened the magnetic clasps. Before she called out that whoever was knocking could come in.

Upon hearing Ruby call out he pressed the green button on the side of his door as it slid open and Adam walked in wearing a blood red dress shirt only for him to raise an eyebrow at Ruby wearing his jacket to hide her nudity, "I was planning on wearing that today you know." Adam said with a smile, "But as things stand... You probably need it more than I do right now." Adam finished as Ruby smiled at him before looking down with a blush, "I-I... I know you from somewhere don't I?" Ruby asked catching Adam off guard, "Yeah... But it seems like you've forgotten me." Adam said with a sigh as he sat down at his desk where his weapon Wilt and Blush lay disassembled as with any weapon regular maintenance was a necessity if you didn't want your weapon to fail when you needed it most.

Ruby couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he silently worked on his weapon and with a sigh sat on his bed making sure that her legs were closed so that he couldn't see anything as she watched him work, "Adam... I don't remember much of anything from before I turned twelve... Who were... No... Who are you to me?" She asked as Adam flinched at her words ever so slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Huntress in training, "I've known you since you were five years old Ruby... We first met when you got separated from your sister... I heard you crying because you were scared and decided to see what was wrong..." Adam said as he continued to work on cleaning up Blush, his shotgun scabbard chambered in ten gauge 00 buckshot, "We were inseparable since that day..." Adam continued as he set the locking pins in place to hold the receiver in place before turning his attention on the crimson bladed chokuto he called Wilt as he grabbed the blade by its tang since the pins that held the blade inside the light but durable carbon fiber handle were laying on the desk.

He rubbed some cleaning oil on the blade giving the blade a coat of gloss before he started to run the blade through a sharpening apparatus that honed both sides of the immaculate cutting edge to a sharpness that would make short work of even the densest pools of aura earning him the title Venandi.

After he was finished honing Wilt's blade to a razors edge he slid the tang of the blade into the carbon fiber handle before inserting the locking pins in place to hold the blade in place as a hard banging sounded on the door, "Taurus!" a voice yelled following another bout of banging on his door, "TAURUS! I KNOW YOU AND THAT LITTLE RED BITCH ARE IN THERE... OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" The muffled but unmistakable voice of Roman Torchwick sounded as Adam's face formed into a scowl.

With a growl of annoyance Adam grabbed Blush off his desk and loaded a fresh magazine of seven ten gauge slug rounds into the mag well before releasing the bolt catch chambering the first shell that was swiftly fired at his door as a fist sized hole was blasted through his door following a yelp of surprise from Roman, "Are you out of your fucking mind Taurus?!" He yelled out, "No. I'm perfectly sane Roman... I just have no tolerance for people badmouthing Ruby when she didn't even do anything." Adam said coolly before looking over at Ruby who had relaxed just a little bit and allowed her legs to relax just a little but not enough that he could see anything not that she minded if he did of course.

Hearing Adam defend her the way he was made that fluttering feeling from before return with a vengeance as a blush began to burn on her face before Adam stood up placing Blush back on his desk, "Whatever menial task Cinder sent you to assign me can wait, I have other things to attend to." Adam said as he walked over to Ruby and lifted her head up by the chin making her look at him as he planted a kiss on her lips making her blush deepen another shade of red as he lifted away from her with a wolfish grin, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Adam said with a chuckle as he noted Ruby glaring daggers at him for his transgression before she stood and tried to hit him several times all the while he chuckled under his breath as he dodged every attempted strike with ease even intercepting some of her strikes in a playful manner the only served to infuriate the fifteen year old more.

Realising it was impossible, Ruby gave up with an audible groan and sat back down on Adam's bed as Emerald peeked one of her crimson eyes through the hole the slug fired from Blush had punched through his door, "Adam if you could excuse us I have a couple outfits for her." Emerald said as the door slid open and she walked in carrying three bundles of clothing in varying styles for her to try out, the first set being a standard female's White Fang grunt uniform provided to all female recruits when they first start out as members of the organization, the second outfit was made up of a black tank top. With red flame accents that crawled of the left side before curling around the back and resting on the side of the collar and a pair of faded jeans with a pair of knee high combat boots, the third and final outfit was a form fitting black blouse with crimson trim that left little to the imagination and featured a heart shaped cutout that showed her cleavage to go with it was a pair of black leggings similar to the ones she had been wearing before the Alpha had tried to violate her.

Ruby turned down the grunt uniform as politely as she could but gratefully took the other two each came with a plain white bra and a pair of matching panties in her measurements as she stepped into Adam's bathroom to change into the tank top and jeans she came out some fifteen minutes later wearing the outfit taking note that the tank top hugged her curves gracefully, "Thank you for the clothes Miss...?" Ruby asked in a polite manner, "Emerald Sustrai." She said with a smile as she left Ruby alone as Adam walked back into the room, "That looks good on you... But I think it would look better off of you with both of us in my bed because its late and I have an early day tomorrow." Adam said making Ruby blush as she climbed into his bed scooting over so that she was on one side while he was on the other, "Night Little Rose." Adam said using the pet name she used to hate so much when they were younger though now it only served to make her blush deepen as she fell into a fitful sleep with Adam following close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun climbed into the sky over the ruins of Mountain Glenn Weiss, Blake and Yang were searching the area she ran off to in pursuit of the Alpha Beowolf from the other day, "Come on guys!" Yang said as her eyes burned crimson red as her aura flared up around her like wisps of flame, "She can't have just disappeared without a trace we would have found something." Weiss spoke up before a yell from Blake had them both running in her direction, "Did you find something Blake?" Yang asked as Blake looked at her for a moment before handing her Ruby's silver scatter emblem that had originally belonged to her mother Summer Rose, as well as a few tattered scraps of her red cloak and noted tears welling in her eyes as well as Weiss' own, "Oh... No... No fuck no!" Yang shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks before she slammed her fist into the wall of the alleyway they were standing in, Weiss merely stood still as a statue with tears rolling down her cheeks as she allowed the information to sink in, that her partner, her leader, her best friend... Was dead.

Ruby wasn't quite sure when it had happened but she was lying wide awake curled up in Adam's frame face blushing beet red as she was held snuggly to Adam's bare chest, as she tried to move away Adam began to stir as his arm moved over to his nightstand reaching for his mask before he sat up in bed keeping his back turned to her as he put on his mask once It was in place he turned to look at her with a warm smile, "Morning Little Rose." Adam said as Ruby remained silent for a moment, "G-Good morning." Ruby said as she continued to lay in the bed as Adam stood up and walked over to his dresser and produced a blood red dress shirt identical to the one he had been wearing the night previous before he walked over to the torso mannequin that held his jacket as he pulled the layer of clothing over his form before he grabbed Wilt and Blush from a rack that hung on his wall, walking back over to Ruby he leaned down and planted a tender kiss on her forehead, "Go back to sleep. I'll be back before you know it." Adam said warmly as Ruby nodded still blushing from the kiss as she settled under the blankets pulling them up far enough to cover the lower half of her face.

Adam walked for what felt like an hour but in reality had only been fifteen minutes before his scroll began to ring with a eight bit version of "This will be the day" by one pf Ruby's favorite artists, Casey Lee Williams, pulling up his scroll he scowled when it was shown to be Cinder calling him, "Now what the fuck does she want?" Adam thought to himself as he answered the call, "Yes?" He asked, "How long do you plan on playing house with that girl Adam? You know we're on a schedule." Cinder's voice rang through from her end with a hint of annoyance, "Cinder, Ruby was a childhood friend of mine whom I haven't seen in three years so forgive me if I could give a fuck less for your schemes at the present time." Adam said flatly as silence reigned for a moment before Cinder spoke again, "If that's the case then bed her and be done with it. I don't have time for nor do I need further interruptions." Cinder spoke in a flat tone with more than a hint of venom before the call cut out as she had hung up.

Adam merely grit his teeth in anger as he walked down the corridor at a quicker pace, "I'm gonna kill that bitch if its the last thing I do." Adam muttered under his breath as he walked into the hangar bay and boarded the unregistered bullhead with Roman and Mercury, "Cinder must be pretty pissed at you if she's making you go on this job." Mercury said in an uncaring manner at which Adam scoffed, "Cinder didn't make me do a god damn thing nor can she." Adam said with much venom in his tone, "I just need to let off a little steam and hitting this SDC dust freighter gives me the opportunity to do just that." Adam said as he drew Wilt partly out of Blush letting the light in the crew compartment glint off the blade casting an eerie red glow inside.

Ruby woke about two hours later and got out of Adam's bed she had changed out of the tank top and jeans the previous night before she had gotten into bed so she hadn't been wearing anything besides the plain white undergarments grabbing the tank top and jeans she walked into Adam's bathroom to get dressed she walked out some fifteen minutes later to find someone she didn't recognize sitting in the plush chair Adam kept in his room for guests, "Oh! Uh... Hi I uh... I didn't see you there." Ruby said sheepishly as Cinder smiled, "No worries, though now that I see you for myself, I can understand why Adam was so harsh over the phone earlier." Cinder said, "Oh wait, where are my manners? I'm Cinder its wonderful to meet you." Cinder said, the smile never leaving her lips, "Oh... I-I'm Ruby... Rose." she said as she took hold of Cinder's outstretched hand and shook, "Like I said, its wonderful to meet you." Cinder said warmly.

The bullhead pilot announced that they would reach the dropoff point in less than five minutes and for them to make last minute preparations before they reached their destination, Adam took this time to check over his supplies he brought with him four extra magazines of slug rounds with which to keep Blush loaded two of those magazines carried special dust shells that exploded with violent force on impact with any surface, Roman took a moment to adjust the dust output on Melodic Cudgel while Mercury adjusted his weaponized prosthetics.

The side door of the crew compartment opened up to deposit Adam, Mercury and Roman to their dropoff point in the Foreverfall Forest from where they sped off into the undergrowth coming out to a familiar hillside, "Alright lets get this done, Adam, Mercury, there are civilians on this train as well as SDC forces, Cinder has made it clear that there are to be NO civilian casualties SDC personnel however, are another matter entirely and are to be handled at your discretion." Roman said as the train slowed down to turn on the track it was at this moment that the three of them leapt off the edge of a cliff and slid down the hillside kicking off at the last moment to land on the roof of the rear car.

Adam dashed forward and leapt over a gab onto the next car before slicing through the lock that held the rooftop hatch shut before dropping in followed by Mercury and Roman, Adam let out a low groan as they had landed right in the SDC crew quarters in which twenty armed guards were currently residing one of which had a raised eyebrow as he looked at the three intruders, "Now look here this is a private party and you three aren't on the guest list, so we're gonna have to ask you to leave... OR we can do this the fun way where we beat the utter shit out of you three then throw you off the train for the Grimm to find and dispose of, your call." the apparent Captain spoke with a smug expression on his face as Adam looked at the man before a smile curled onto his lips as he walked into the circle of guards who all had their stun batons extended and coursing with electricity that came from the dust crystals powering them.

Two guards walked over to Adam tapping their batons against Blush, "Well, what do we have here?" the guard asked, "Oh..." Adam asked in mock innocence as he brought Wilt and Blush up to let them have a closer look, "This?" Adam asked as he positioned the weapon's handle so that it would strike the guard Captain in the chin which would more than likely break his jaw, a moment later Adam pulled the trigger on Blush as a loud report sounded off and the carbon fiber handle of Wilt flew forward crashing into the Captain's chin with bone crushing force making the man stagger backwards as Adam dashed forward to catch his sword before slicing through the mans neck and blasting it off into the distance with another shot fired from Blush before he brought Wilt down in a diagonal slash that bisected the Captain from shoulder to waist in a shower of hot blood seconds later Wilt was once again sheathed inside of Blush in a smooth motion that more than showed Adam's mastery of his weapon, the remaining guards stood motionless for only a moment before mob mentality took over and the other nineteen guards rushed the three all at once in a chorus of yells.

Ruby and Cinder spent much of the afternoon walking through her established base taking care to avoid areas she claimed were unstable and required additional construction work done, "So Ruby, how long have you known Adam exactly?" Cinder asked wanting to gather both intel and ammunition to keep Adam in check should he act up again like he did during their earlier phone call, "I don't really remember much of anything about my past with Adam except for his name... I guess you could say my mind has forgotten him but my heart still remembers a little bit." Ruby said slowly as Cinder nodded her understanding, "That's gotta be difficult for him if not outright painful seeing you right in front of him all the time feeling the way he does about you but you don't remember him at all." Cinder said as Ruby looked at the ground in shame, "It's not like I haven't been trying to remember him Cinder! But anytime I do try my head starts hurting like no tomorrow." Ruby said as Cinder nodded, "What you are describing... Sounds like an aura based memory blocker something or someone doesn't want you to remember your past with Adam." Cinder explained as Ruby looked at her, "My memories are being blocked? Is there a way to remove it?" she asked as Cinder shook her head, "Unfortunately the only person who can remove such a thing is the person who put it there in the first place that or a force more powerful than the one that put it in place." Cinder said flatly as they continued walking.

Outside the security car, several families nervously stared at the door with the power lock's light indicator glowing red before it switched to green without warning and the door opened slightly before a black gloved hand reached out to grab the side of the malfunctioning door and force it the rest of the way along its track until it was completely opened as a blood soaked Adam walked out of the shadows of the security car his aura flaring around him like a cloud of bloody red miasma as he let out the breath he was holding which due to the cool temperature of the car was visible to all that laid eyes on him further attributing to his frightening appearance as he walked past the civilians Wilt in hand, blood dripping off the blade periodically seeing the visage before them no one in the car dared even to breathe until he had gone into the next car over where once again the sounds of gunfire and screams of pain sounded once more as blood began to pool under the door into the civilian car.

Weiss, Blake and Yang all boarded the bullhead back to Beacon without a word as Oobleck pulled down the crew compartment door and the light inside flicked on. Both Weiss and Yang had soulless eyes glazed over with grief as Yang clutched Ruby's scatter emblem tightly in her hands, "You two are being a bit too quick to assume the worst, you especially Yang you're her older sister for god sake." Blake said firmly, "Am I Blake!? Her emblem was left behind along with tattered and bloodied scraps of her cloak, I don't think im being too quick to assume anything at all!" Yang yelled out, her eyes blazing bloody crimson, "Stop it. Both of you. Ruby is gone yes, but we can't let this tear us apart." Weiss said as the bullhead continued on its course back to Beacon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss, Blake and Yang arrived at the airship docks to be greeted by three people she really didn't want to see right at that moment in time, Headmaster Ozpin, her Father, Taiyang Xiao Long and last but not least, her Uncle Qrow who had been the first person to approach her, "It wasn't your fault kiddo don't beat yourself up over something you weren't the cause of." Qrow said as Taiyang nodded his agreement, "Qrow is right Yang, It wasn't your fault." he said placing a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder before he pulled Yang into a tight hug, "It's alright to grieve Yang... We all need to... You, Me, Qrow and even your teammates." He said as Yang tried to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes as she buried her head in her father's shoulder and allowed herself to grieve as she started to cry all the while Ozpin simply closed his eyes in a respectful moment of silence for the fallen before he began to walk back towards Beacon before looking at the gathering over his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Tai." Was all he said as he walked the rest of the way into Beacon's main hall.

Ruby had bid Cinder a good evening as she walked into Adam's room to wait for him to return from his assignment, to return to her, wait... return to her why was she thinking like that? Sure Adam was really nice to her but so were the rest of her friends back at Signal and the new ones she made at Beacon, letting out a sigh Ruby pulled off the tank top and undid the buttons on her jeans slipping out of them as she walked into Adam's bathroom and turned on his shower as she reached over her shoulder and undid the clasp on the bra letting it fall away from her bare chest, she took a moment to admire herself in the bathroom mirror and found herself imagining Adam standing behind her, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist with his chin resting on her left shoulder, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and found herself alone once more as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of the white panties she was wearing and pulled them down to her ankles and stepped out of them before reaching out her hand to feel the temperature of the water to find it was at the pleasant warmth she enjoyed both at home and at Beacon and without another second wasted she stepped into the shower and let the water cascade over her body letting out a content sigh as she did so.

Some twenty minutes passed as Adam walked into his room and instantly noticed Ruby's discarded clothing as the sounds of the shower registered to his ears and a devious smile curled onto his lips.

Ruby was standing in his walk in shower with her back facing him as Adam silently walked into the bathroom he stared for just a moment at her shapely rear before clearing his head and pressing onward, standing directly behind Ruby he waited until she raised her arms ever so slightly giving him the opening he needed as he wrapped his arms around her waist earning a surprised gasp from Ruby, "A-Adam!? W-What are you doing in here!?"Ruby squeaked out as a blush burned on her face as she felt Adam's muscular chest rest against her back, "Well if you must know, I got back from today's mission earlier than expected and I desperately want a shower, mind sharing?" Adam asked as she relaxed in his arms, "Why are you asking if I mind? Its your bathroom." she said with a sigh that was followed with a wince as Adam's hand started to move lower along her abdomen, she knew what he wanted and with Vale's age of consent being fifteen she was more than old enough to get involved with Adam sexually if she wanted to and she had a feeling that Adam also knew this.

[WARNING : THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET HEATED]

Ruby guessed right on her feeling as she felt Adam's hands trailing along her abdomen one reaching up to massage her right breast while his other snaked down between her legs and grazed her lower lips and clitoris making her gasp at the sudden contact, "Ah!~ A-Adam What are you-?" Ruby asked as he continued to play with the small nub rubbing circles over it with his thumb making Ruby gasp and moan in pleasure, "Your mind doesn't remember me but the body never forgets and what I'm doing right now should be speaking volumes to your heart and soul." Adam said as he continued his ministrations bringing Ruby closer and closer to the edge of her own bliss as Ruby's silver eyes began to glow as a throbbing pain took hold of her head and memories of the past flashed before her eyes.

A twelve year old Ruby and a fifteen year old Adam were walking through the woods on Patch and Ruby herself was mad at Adam, madder than she'd ever been at someone before, "Adam why didn't you tell me about your enlisting in the White Fang!?" Ruby yelled as Adam sighed before turning on a heel and pushing Ruby against a tree that was behind her, " Two reasons actually... The first is so that I can hone my skills and get stronger so I can look after you and Yang you both are like family to me, and the second... Is because... I want you Ruby... I want you do bad its killing me and if I don't get away I know I'll lose control and do something I can't ever take back." Adam said as he started to turn away from her before she grabbed his right arm and pressed his hand against her left breast, "I'm not old enough to give consent without my dad's approval but know that I want you too Adam and when I'm fifteen I'm gonna find you and we'll finish this then and there." Ruby said as Adam let his hand fall to his side as a low growl sounded behind him as he turned to face his adversary and was met with a claw strike to the face by an Alpha Beowolf Ruby did the only thing she could in that moment, she screamed.

As the memories of the last three years returned to her she placed her hand over Adam's which caused him to stop as she turned in his embrace and passionately kissed him, an act he returned with fierce passion of his own as tears of joy flowed from her eyes not only because she got back her memories of the man she fell in love with but also because he was with her here and now.

Ruby and Adam held the kiss for almost a minute before they had to separate to breathe, and once she had caught her breath Ruby was at it once more locking lips with the man she loved as she snaked her arms around the back of Adam's neck, their make out session was rudely interrupted when the last of the hot water in Adam's shower was used up and the water suddenly turned ice cold causing both to scream in shock as Adam dashed forward to shut off the water once he had Adam and Ruby stared at one another for a few moments before the both bust out laughing once they had recovered the both toweled off and immediately after lost themselves in another passion fueled kiss that lasted only a few moments before Adam broke away and walked over to his door and engaged the magnetic lock as neither of them wanted to be disturbed.

Adam turned back around and was greeted with a most enticing sight, Ruby laying back on his bed with her legs spread open giving him a view of her maidenhood as he climbed into the bed with her and pulled her into another fiery kiss that threatened to set the room ablaze, a kiss Ruby moaned into as she felt Adam's left hand snake down between her legs to tease her clitoris before he inserted his middle finger into her slit which made her moan louder into the kiss as they broke apart though Adam continued to thrust his finger inside of Ruby driving on her pleasure as he felt her walls squeeze his finger as he pulled it out of her causing Ruby to let out a low whine that told Adam she wanted more as he scooted down the bed and positioned his head between her legs and dove right in sticking his muscular tongue as deep as he could driving on Ruby's pleasure, "A-Adam! N-No more! I'm gonna-" Ruby started to cry out but was too late as her orgasm hit her like a dust freighter and her nectar spilled into Adam's open mouth, he wasted no time consuming the sweet tasting fluid before he move back up and kissed Ruby as his tongue poked at her lips she let him in and got a taste of just how sweet her essence was and before long Ruby let out a gasp as felt something hard pressing against her inner thigh.

Looking down, Ruby saw Adams erect member standing in full salute at eight inches in length, "Adam its okay... I'm yours and no one else's." Ruby said in a loving tone as Adam positioned his tip at her entrance, Kiss me when you put it in Adam... Please..." Ruby said ad Adam nodded as his tip parted her lips and began to slide inside of her until about an inch inside he encountered a blockage, Ruby's hymen, "Adam Its okay... Like I said... I'm yours and no one else's... Take me." Ruby said with a loving smile on her face as she felt Adam pull back just a little bit before he pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss as he pushed his length forward tearing through her hymen as she groaned into the kiss as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, he remained deathly still as he broke away from Ruby, "You alright Little Rose?" Adam asked with concern in his voice as he noted the trickle of blood that seeped out around his member, "Yeah, I'm fine Adam... You can move just be gentle with me please." Ruby said as Adam nodded as he pulled out slowly and just as gently thrust his hips back into Ruby's depths making her moan out in pleasure, he continued this for another fifteen or so before Adam picked up his pace thrusting somewhat harder as Ruby continued to moan in her immense pleasure another fifteen minutes had passed as Adam had yet again picked up the pace of his thrusting further increasing the pleasure Ruby was feeling though Adam's endurance as a faunus was beginning to wane as his breathing got heavier and a sheen of sweat was visible on both of their bodies several minutes had passed before with a final thrust Adam had started to withdraw from Ruby's depths but she was having none of it as she wrapped her legs around Adam's back refusing to let him go, "Inside... Adam... Inside." Ruby commanded in a wisp of her voice as Adam paused for a moment, "You're sure? What if you end up getting pregnant Ruby?" Adam asked though the only response he got from Ruby was a smile, with a sigh Adam resumed his previous pace and before long he was teetering on the edge again though this time he didn't stop as he thrust a final time as deep as he could go and unleashed himself inside of her pumping rope after rope of his seed into her womb driving her over the edge into a second orgasm as her walls clamped down on him squeezing him like a vice and milking him for every drop he had inside of him as they both collapsed in a heap on his bed with Adam planting a loving kiss om Ruby's forehead, "I love you Ruby Rose, more than you will ever know." Adam said tiredly as he reached up to remove his mask only for Ruby to intercept his hand, "I know you wear that mask to hide the scars from the beowolf attack... Let me see..." Ruby said as Adam relaxed and allowed her to remove his visor mask and see the warm reddish amber eyes she loved gazing into when she was a little girl as well as the four wicked scars that by sheer dumb luck had missed both of his eyes.

She followed each of them with her eyes, one that started flush above his left eyebrow and curled down just under his right, the next scar started under his left eyebrow and curled across the bridge of his nose and under his right eye, the third scar started under his left eye and curled across the bridge of his nose and along his right cheek and was the only one that was visible under his visor only partly though, and finally, the fourth scar started on his upper left cheek and merged with the third scar about halfway to the bridge of his nose, seeing the scars, Ruby had a sad expression on her face, "If I had been more understanding that day you wouldn't even have these scars on your face." Ruby said as tears began to well in her eyes before she buried her head in Adam's shoulder and started to cry, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she said repeatedly as Adam calmly stroked her hair, "Hey... Don't cry... None of what happened to me that day was nor will it ever be your fault." Adam said as he planted another kiss on her forehead as she curled up next to him and laid her head down on his chest and nodded off to sleep and Adam soon followed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby began to stir in Adam's bed as she cracked open a single of her vibrant silver eyes and found Adam awake and staring at her with a warm expression on his face as red amber met vibrant silver, "Morning Ruby." Adam said lovingly as they shared a quick kiss, "Good morning Adam." Ruby said with a blush as the memories of their night together came rushing back to her, how gentle he was with her after he took her virginity, the incredible pleasure she felt with every thrust he made inside of her, the warmth she felt deep in her core when he filled her, Adam had set out to make sure that her first time was a pleasurable one and she could say without a doubt that he definitely succeeded.

Ruby had been the first one to get out of bed as she wanted to take a shower and that was when Adam saw it for the first time, "When did you get that Ruby?" Adam asked pointing to the vibrantly colored tattoo on the small of her back that showed a broken bull horn with a summer rose coiled around one side and a fiery yellow/orange rose that coiled around the other, "The horn represents you Adam, the summer rose represents my Mom and the yellow one is Yang if you hadn't already guessed, I had actually got the tattoo after we had your funeral on Patch, my Dad didn't even know, still doesn't." Ruby explained as Adam nodded before a warm smile formed on his face, "You do know that if you get in the shower I'm coming with you right?" Adam asked as Ruby nodded, "Sure but keep your hands to yourself you perverted bull~!" Ruby said jokingly as she walked into his bathroom with Adam following behind after he got out of bed.

Once in the shower Adam wasted no time Pinning Ruby against the eastern wall of the spacious shower before capturing her in a fiery kiss that she returned with passion to match as the pleasant warm water cascaded over their bodies washing away the dirt and their grime from their passionate lovemaking the previous night, breaking for air Ruby was both breathing heavy and blushing a deep shade of her namesake as a thin strand of saliva connected their lips as Ruby felt something hard pressing against her inner thighs she looked down to find that Adam was like the previous night standing in full salute though Ruby said nothing she had a warm smile on her face, "In the mood to play again already Adam?" Ruby asked playfully as she parted her legs ever so slightly allowing him entrance if he wished for it.

[STEAMY STUFF LIES AHEAD]

Though instead of taking her, Adam walked around behind her and started to thrust himself between her thighs grinding himself on her outer lips making her moan softly as his member occasionally grazed her clitoris sending waves of pleasure up her spine, "As much as I appreciate the sentiment Ruby that is something I reserve for the bedroom." Adam said with a grunt as Ruby continued to let out light moans alongside Adam's grunts as both got ever closer to toppling over the edge together, Ruby... Can't hold on much... Longer!" Adam groaned out as he felt his oncoming release getting closer still, "You know where I want it Adam." Ruby said in a loving tone as Adam obliged her and slid into her folds when he could hold himself back no longer and with a pleasured groan Adam released himself inside of Ruby filling her to the brim and driving her into a powerful orgasm that she rode out with a blissful cry.

Adam withdrew from her depths after they had both recovered as Adam's seed began seep from her depths as it trailed down her right thigh, "You made a mess inside of me Adam." Ruby said playfully as she pulled him into another passionate kiss before they both began to dress for the day when Adam's scroll got a text notification from a name Ruby recognized all too well, "Roman Torchwick? You know that creep Adam?" Ruby asked with a firm tone as Adam sighed and gently took the scroll from her hands, "We have the same employer He and I." Adam said as he typed up a quick response and hit send on the touch interface, "Cinder right?" Ruby asked with a sad look on her face, "Yeah... The bitch has me by the balls." Adam said angrily with gritted teeth, "Then why don't you just leave?" Ruby asked with a pause as she hugged Adam from behind, "We can go back to Vale I'm sure I can talk to Professor Ozpin and get you a place In Beacon as a second year student." Ruby said with a pleading look in her eyes, "It's not that simple Ruby... If what Cinder has planned for today goes off without a hitch Vale will never be the same again." Adam said with a clenched fist, "But if I walk away now they will find everyone in this world I hold dear and wipe them off the face of Remnant." Adam said with a bitter glare manifesting in his red amber eyes.

Ruby didn't know what to say her mind couldn't make sense of any of it so she opted to listen to her heart, "And what about you Adam... Did you plan to be a part of this war Cinder wants to unleash upon Vale?" Ruby asked with tears welling in her silver eyes, "No. My plan was always to ensure that the train they've been prepping never left this station." Adam said firmly when the base wide intercom kicked on and Cinder's voice was heard, "You disappoint me Adam we had such high hopes for you and the rest of the White Fang but now you've gone and betrayed us all for that stupid brat you're fucking every night!" Cinder yelled, "To any hired assets on base that are listening, Adam Taurus has betrayed us, therefore, I'm offering a one hundred million lien bonus on top of your fee to which ever of you brings me both the heads of Adam Taurus and Ruby Rose... Silver platter not required." Cinder said in a hateful tone before the transmission cut out, "Ruby... I need you to stay calm and keep a level head first thing... We need to reach Storage locker A-01 it has your weapon and your cloak inside Cinder will have no doubt heard that so we need to move now and please no matter what you see me do please understand that I'm doing it for your safety as well as mine... I couldn't live with myself if I lost you." Adam said as he pulled Ruby into a tight hug before he laid a kiss on her forehead and with that they were off.

Arriving at Storage Block A Adam slowly peeked around the corner of the forty five degree turn to find that no one seemed to be there signaling to Ruby that the coast was clear they both moved quickly but quietly towards locker A-01, all the while a certain tri-colored girl was watching from the shadows with a malicious smile as she licked her lips in a predatory fashion, she would bid her time and follow them for a bit longer before striking them down to claim the offered bonus.

Or so she thought as a loud report of gunfire sounded off as Neo dashed away to avoid getting hit by the explosive slug Adam had fired from Blush, "Ruby stay back. Neo is beyond you but I can handle her well enough." Adam said as he advanced on the tri-colored criminal with murderous intent showing in his red amber eyes, Neo on the other hand, smirked at him as she took a ready stance and waited for Adam to make a move, she blinked once as the color in her eyes shifted which was something she knew irritated Adam immensely as the smug expression never left her face as Adam drew Wilt from Blush in a fluid drawn slash that was deftly avoided by Neo as she knew Adam had well trained eyes that could see past basic illusions but her's were anything but basic as Neo sent Adam to the floor with a swift but powerful kick to the chest.

Adam recovered almost immediately and rushed in to end the fight but as his sword was mere centimeters from hitting her Ruby appeared before him about to let out a scream, he let out a sigh of relief that he had stopped himself but realized his mistake too late as he felt the bite of Neo's concealed blade run him through his abdomen making him let out a pained grunt as he fell to his knees Neo quickly recovered her weapon and positioned herself to deliver a quick strike to his heart as a sign of respect for her adversary when she looked up just in time to avoid being bisected by Ruby who's vibrant silver eyes were glowing.

The tight space of the corridor limited what Ruby could do with Crescent Rose in its scythe form so she instead leaned the weapon against the wall and slowly walked over to Adam who was clutching the wound in his abdomen that refused to stop bleeding Ruby took this moment in time to pull Adam into. Fiery kiss that he returned despite the situation at hand and before he knew what was happening Adam felt pure unfiltered energy coursing through him he hadn't felt this strong in well ever he thought to himself.

Looking down at his wounded abdomen he noticed the stab wound was closing up as the energy healed him he tried to stand but Ruby held a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him as she bent down and grabbed Wilt and Blush off of the ground, "I'm borrowing these for just a moment Adam." Ruby said firmly as she looked at Neo with murderous intent as her face took on a fearful look with both of her eyes being pure white as Ruby returned Wilt to its sheathed position inside of Blush before Ruby dashed forward and unleashed the raw force of her power in a mimicry of Adam's moonslice that all of Neo's illusions crumbled in the face of as a silvery white shockwave of energy hurdled towards her she was unable to teleport away in time as her left arm still clutching her blade was left behind before it began to disintegrate into particles of silvery white light and as she disappeared Ruby could have sworn she heard a faint gasp be let out by the normally silent girl.

Having recovered completely Adam stood up and was given back his weapons as Ruby's eyes ceased glowing and she collapsed with a light moan into Adam's arms.

Ruby woke up some thirty minutes later using Adam's lap as a pillow she immediately blushed a deep shade of red and quickly stood up as Adam began to stir himself, "Welcome back Little Rose." Adam said as she glared at him softly, "You know I hate that nickname!" Ruby whined playfully before his expression turned Serious as White Fang soldiers surrounded them on all sides before they all Saluted Adam who waved them off, "What are your orders sir?" one of the numerous soldiers asked Adam who looked him square in the face, "Were stopping that train." Adam said firmly.

Ruby and Adam had executed their plan without a hitch as Adams most trusted Lieutenant and one of his closest comrades through many battles together lead them in chains to Cinder herself Mercury was the first to notice as he raised an eyebrow and motioned for Emerald to come with him the two stopped the Lieutenant's advance with his prisoners with a quick glance at Ruby and Adam before she nodded and led them onward, "I do hope you'll forgive me when we see one another in the next life Taurus... You as well miss... Its nothing personal just good business." The Lieutenant said as he escorted them to the front loading dock where Cinder, Roman and Neo awaited them, "Business my ass! You just want the money she's offering." Adam said bitterly as he acted out his part masterfully, "That's enough talking." Cinder said with a pause as she could be seen skillfully flipping a karambit between her fingers as she reached out for and roughly grabbed Ruby by her wrist much to Adam's dismay, "Let her death be a lesson to you Adam... This is what happens to those who betray us... Worry not... You'll be joining her in hell soon enough." Cinder said as she rest the blade against Ruby's neck when Adam suddenly smirked, "Fooled you!" Adam shouted out as the train depot filled with armed White Fang soldiers all of whom aimed their weapons at Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Roman and Neo who's eyes were wide with fear as she clutched the stump of her arm that had been severed just after the bend in her elbow.

As the soldiers held Cinder and her followers at gunpoint she tensed her grip on the karambit in her hand and pressed the razor sharp edge to Ruby's neck drawing a small trickle of blood as the blade was forged with void dust which can negate aura entirely making them dangerous weapons favored by assassins they are also forbidden weapons that were outlawed by the kingdoms councils because of their lethality, "Call them off Adam before your stupidity gets her killed!" Cinder threatened before Adam stood as the shackles binding his wrists were unlocked by the Lieutenant as a deep scowl was visible on Adam's face, "Kaine, warning shot." Adam said firmly as a loud report sounded as a large caliber bullet grazed Cinders exposed right cheek the force of the bullet being sufficient to throw Cinder to the floor as Ruby dashed over to Adam's side as he unlocked her shackles as she hugged him tightly before he kissed her forehead calming her down as she was handed Crescent Rose by one of the soldiers and Adam had Wilt and Blush returned to him by another.

Adam turned his gaze to Roman, who was looking after Neo, "Roman, you've done nothing to me or Ruby that would earn my ire so take Neo and go." Adam said firmly as Roman picked the petite tri-colored criminal up bridal style which caused her to blush a deep shade of crimson as Roman left with her in his arms, "Now that Roman has abandoned you... That just leaves Mercury and you Emerald and since we had that meeting in Cinders office a month back we know how one another's semblances work yours requires direct eye contact which my visor denies you." Adam said as he tapped his Nevermore face mask to show his point, "And yours requires you to channel either your own aura or an external force into your body by absorbing attacks through your sword." Emerald Countered as the two circled one another Mercury jumped in from the side to try and hit Adam with an unannounced attack that would have removed his head were it not for his heightened senses as a faunus.

Meanwhile Cinder was slowly climbing back to her feet as the jagged cut on her cheek from Kaine's bullet was bleeding heavily as Cinder summoned two obsidian swords that were wielded in each hand before she went on the offensive with rage burning in her eyes, "Damn you! You little brat! ROT IN HELL!" Cinder yelled out as Ruby skillfully twirled Crescent Rose around her body to intercept and parry every attack Cinder attempted to hit her with before Ruby dashed backwards with her semblance firing a burn dust infused bullet from Crescent Rose as she did so the impact force knocking both swords from Cinder's hands before flame began to dance in her palms as she fired massive comet of fire at Ruby who brought her weapon up to protect herself to limited avail as the force of the attack coupled with the fact that the attack struck Crescent Rose on its weakest point tore Ruby's beloved weapon asunder as she held the two halves in her hands.

With a demonic smirk on her face, Cinder rushed Ruby with her karambit intent on gutting the Huntress in training but was stopped when Kaine's Anti-Materiel Axe-Rifle was dropped from the rafters, "Use it girl!" Kaine yelled out as Ruby nodded and worked the bolt action chambering a fresh 14.5x118mm shell from the bullpup magazine well before taking aim at Cinder's chest and pulling the trigger.

The bullet struck true and hit Cinder center of mass knocking her back but her immense pool of aura allowed her to tank the bullet with what felt like only a few broken ribs to show for it but cinder herself knew to be hit by another one would prove fatal as she coughed up a small amount of blood before a voice rang out from seemingly nowhere, "That's enough Cinder! We're pulling out for now, I am not prepared to lose you just yet." the voice said firmly before a black and red aura enveloped Cinder along with Mercury and Emerald who both had severe injuries. From their bout with Adam. Moments later the three disappeared in motes of black energy that drained the light and life from everything around them.

Realizing that it was over Ruby fell to her knees with Kaine's rifle still clutched in her hands as its owner approached from her left, "You handled the recoil pretty well for a rookie." Kaine said as he took back his weapon, "Thank you Kaine... If you hadn't dropped me your weapon I have no doubt Cinder would have killed me right then and there." Ruby said with a kind smile to the veteran sniper of the Faunus Rights Revolution.

Elsewhere in a location known only to a privileged few, Cinder sat in her seat at a long ovular table made of polished black granite seething with anger, "Ruby Rose... We aren't done... Not by a long shot." she said firmly. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about six months since Ruby and Adam had found one another again and stopped Cinder's plan to unleash the Creatures of Grimm upon the city by crashing a train through one of the sealed tunnels that ran beneath the city infrastructure as the two lovers walked hand in hand through the city streets simply enjoying each other's company before a scream rang out along with someone yelling out, "Thief! Someone stop that bastard!" Ruby and Adam locked eyes for a moment before nodding as Ruby stepped off to the side as the thief was running in their direction Adam moved swiftly and caught the thief with an aura enhanced spin kick to the chest flooring the man with little effort as the man who had called out was revealed to be a faunus Adam could tell though Ruby could see no discernable traits that would identify him as such.

Clutched in the stunned thief's hand was a large pendant with a brilliantly polished gemstone the likes of which neither Ruby nor Adam had ever seen as the man took back his property, "Thank you so much Sir and Madam for your kindness its mine and my wife's anniversary and this is my gift to her." the man said with a smile as he pocketed the pendant and went on his merry way.

Ruby looked down at her waist to see her sheathed twin blades that made up Crescent Rose II they were identical straight swords that could change into a pair of oversized sickles when the torsion triggers on the handles were depressed allowing the blade segments to shift into their secondary form, when both swords were combined together they functioned as a mid to long range heavy carbine via the use of mechshift rails as she and Adam resumed walking Ruby failed to look up in time as she bumped shoulders with a passerby who turned out to be the last person she expected to see, "Watch where you're going you red cloaked dunce!" the voice that could belong to only one person reacted with outrage but then checked herself as she looked over what she had said, "Red cloak... It couldn't be... R-Ruby?" Weiss asked as she turned to face the Schnee heiress and silver eyes met pale blue for only a moment as tears welled in Weiss' eyes before she enveloped Ruby in a tight hug, "I thought I was never going to see you ever again! Where have you been for the last six months Ruby!?" Weiss exclaimed before she noticed that Adam was even there, "Are you the one that's kept Ruby away from us for the last six months!?" Weiss asked angrily as Adam started wearing his trademark scowl of annoyance, "Yes I confess my sins before you Miss Schnee, it is I who have kept your friend and teammate away for the last six months with rigorous training to master her new weapons as well as passionate encounters in the bedroom." Adam deadpanned as the heiress turned beet red at the mental images of Ruby and Adam going at it like animals in heat which really wasn't that far from the truth when Adam thought about it.

Weiss merely grabbed her scroll and sent a quick text to Yang and Blake that read "I found something we thought lost to us get over here before she disappears again!" and before long Ruby could hear the telltale sound of her older sisters dust cycle being revved up as she rounded the corner with Blake hanging onto her waist as she slowed down, "Weiss if this is some kind of twisted attempt at humor I am NOT laughing!" Yang yelled out with crimson eyes, "Hey sis..." was all Ruby needed to say to grab her attention as the bloody red of Yang's eyes died back down to their usual lilac as Yang slowly walked up to Ruby with tears welling in her eyes, "What is this? Are you here to haunt me because I couldn't save you?" Yang asked as Ruby shook her head, "Yang how can I haunt you if I never died in the first place Ruby deadpanned as Blake had a look on her face that screamed, "I told you so." the reunion was cut short when Adam decided to speak up, "Long time no see slugger." Adam said using his nickname for Yang as she turned to face him with crimson eyes, "You look amazing for someone who was supposed to have died almost four years ago ADAM!" Yang said as she tried to punch Adam repeatedly with Ember Celica deployed only for Adam to expertly dodge or redirect every attempted hit Blake remained unmoving before she walked over to Ruby and hugged her before she took out her scroll and snapped a photo of Ruby before sending it in a bulk message to Ozpin, Qrow and Taiyang the text that accompanied the photo simply read, "look what I found." Ruby sighed before she rest a calming hand on Yang's shoulder, "Well seeing as Blake basically told everyone I'm alive after all can we go back to Beacon so Jaune and the others can glomp tackle me? besides I need to speak with Ozpin about something..." Ruby said as she and Adam started to walk in the direction of the Airship docks while Weiss, Blake and Yang followed.

Sometime later Ruby and Adam both along with her teammates stepped off the airship as Ozpin accompanied as always by Glynda Goodwitch following behind them were Taiyang and Qrow both of whom were wearing scowls as neither of them wanted to believe what had been sent to them by Blake but their scowls instantly became looks of disbelief as Ruby herself as well as Adam stood before them, "Am I dreaming right now?" Taiyang asked out loud as Qrow nonchalantly reached over and pinched Tai on the arm, "Ow! Hey what the fuck Qrow that hurt!" Tai said as Ruby was glaring at him, Language Dad! That's no way to talk in front your daughters or their friends!" Ruby said firmly and Qrow couldn't help but smile at his niece Tai on the other hand remained silent as Ozpin walked up to Ruby with a knowing expression on his face, "You seem to be doing well Miss Rose." Ozpin said in his usual calm tone of voice as Ruby nodded her agreement, "Though I am curious as to how you've managed to befriend an S Class Criminal like Mr. Taurus here." Ozpin said in a firmer tone at which Adam glared, "That life is behind me Professor... Though I was a Captain in the White Fang, I've since severed my ties to them." Adam said in just as firm a tone as Ozpin had while Ruby spoke up in Adam's defense, "Adam isn't a bad person Headmaster! He stopped a fleeing thief in the streets today!" Ruby exclaimed as Ozpin nodded, "Yes, but you must understand Miss Rose that one good deed does not excuse almost four years of bad deeds, all the Schnee Dust Company personnel he slaughtered on the train robbery that occured six months ago... Some of those men had families no doubt Adam." Ozpin said as Ruby looked at Adam with an understanding expression, "He didn't have a choice Headmaster... A woman named Cinder Fall had him working for her and she was keeping him from abandoning her cause by holding my life hostage... If he tried to leave I was to be killed." Ruby said in Adam's defense, "But that begs the question Miss Rose, who are you or rather who is Mr. Taurus to you?" Ozpin asked as Ruby bit her lip nervously H-He's... He's my b-boyfriend!" She yelled out with a deep blush on her face making Weiss stare at her in wide eyed disbelief, Blake was glaring at Adam as though she wanted to kill him, Yang was smiling at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up to show her approval, Qrow was looking between Adam and Ruby before he sighed and reached for his flask and finally, Tai had a blank expression on his face as he turned and walked back towards Beacon's main hall muttering something that both Adam and Blake heard clear as day due to their enhanced senses as faunus, "Summer, give me patience because if you give me strength, I'm going to need bail money to go with it." Tai said as he walked away.

Ozpin couldn't help but smile at Ruby as he turned to walk back towards Beacon's main hall as Tai had moments ago bidding Ruby and Adam to follow him despite the disbelieving look Glynda had given him.

As the four of them had reached the elevator that lead to his office overlooking the entirety of the academy he sat down at his desk and fixed Adam with a hard glare, "You say you have severed your ties to the White Fang but what of your funding that you acquired during your countless missions completed on the behalf of the organization surely all that money would still be in your account yes?" Ozpin asked as Adam pulled out his scroll to check his balance, "Yes, all 1,762,039 lien is accounted for." Adam said in a calm demeanor as Ruby's jaw dropped, "You're fucking loaded Adam!" Ruby exclaimed earning a scowl from Goodwitch, "Language young lady!" she snapped making Ruby shrink in her chair which prompted Adam to glare venomously at the headmistress, "Yes, yes I am Ruby... And half of that is yours. When you graduate." Adam said as Ruby got excited then proceeded to glare at him when he said the second part, "The other half is for us to get a house together." Adam said with a smile in Ruby's direction, "But that comes after you graduate." Adam said as Ozpin bid him a question, "And what about you Mr. Taurus did you not say you wished to turn over a new leaf? Then why not start here at Beacon your considerable skill and highly lethal semblance is more than enough to place you as a third year student." Ozpin said as Adam frowned and shook his head, "Its your school and I'm in no position to request anything of you but if Im going to attend... I want to graduate alongside Ruby." Adam said firmly to which Ozpin replied with a knowing smile, "Well... Alright. I see no issue with that also if Miss Rose has no issue with it I will assign you as an attache member of team RWBY, will that be alright with you Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked as Ruby nodded, "But what about his living arrangements... There's no room in our dorm." Ruby said as Ozpin once again smiled, "Already taken care of Miss Rose... Teams RWBY, JNPR and Mr. Taurus, you will all be moving into the combined dorm on the next floor up while the new first year teams will settle in your old dorms." Ozpin paused as Ruby smiled happily, "Mr. Arc and his team have already been notified and have completed their move and its left to you as leader of your team to inform them of the move." Ozpin continued after taking a sip from his coffee mug, "Also taking into account your relationship status and the fact that its an eight room dorm I don't think you would take issue sharing with Mr. Taurus would you Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked as Ruby shook her head, "No I don't." Ruby said as they boarded the elevator and as soon as the doors were shut Tai came out of the shadows of the office, "You're giving them a room together... Are you insane Oz!?" Tai asked in a raised voice.

As Adam and Ruby stepped off the elevator into the reception area Ruby found her teammates and Qrow waiting for her and as she relaid the news about the combined dorm and her arrangements to share Adam's room she was met with varying reactions from her friends and Uncle alike Weiss being first, "Ruby are you out of your mind!? THAT'S ADAM FUCKING TAURUS!" Weiss said firmly, "He's been on my father's shit list for as long as I can remember!" Weiss finished, "Feelings mutual ice queen." Adam said in an uncaring manner before he looked over to find Blake staring at him, "A-Adam I know you and Ruby are an item and all but don't you think she's a little young to be sharing a room alone with you? Don't get me wrong I'm well aware of Vale's age of consent." Blake said as Yang took her turn to address both Ruby and Adam, "Don't play too hard you two." Yang said with a wink that had Ruby blushing a deep shade of red when Adam was pulled to the side by Qrow, "You hurt her and I'll kill you myself... Am I understood Adam?" Qrow asked as Adam nodded, "Qrow I would never h-" Adam started to say before he was cut off, "Popping her cherry counts as hurting her Adam." Qrow said in a warning tone before he walked away leaving Ruby to drop the news about Adam being assigned to them as an attache member.


	7. Chapter 7

Team RWBY had finished moving their belongings to the combined dorm and finished unpacking and decorating their rooms just in time for lights out and needless to say they were all exhausted and very much ready for bed as Ruby walked into her room shared with Adam and shut the door behind her as she took off the custom made tank top Adam had made for her that held a crimson red print of her scatter emblem on its pitch black surface revealing the red lacy bra she was wearing underneath it before she undid the buttons on her black jeans and shrugged out of them to reveal a matching pair of red panties with a transparent crotch that let Adam see everything as she turned to face him and crawled into bed settling next to her shirtless boyfriend before engaging him with a quick kiss before she laid down and within moments she was out like a light.

The morning sun was shining into Adam and Ruby's shared room as Adam began to stir first followed by Ruby herself as red amber met silver as always and the two met in a quick kiss that was not without its usual amount of fiery passion that the two shared for one another, "Class got cancelled this morning so we can go back to sleep if you're still tired Ruby." Adam said as he checked the Beacon scheduling app on his scroll, "Or..." Adam paused as he rolled over top of Ruby and stared long into her silver eyes that held only loving warmth for Adam, "We can fool around in bed until its time for Oobleck's history lesson." Adam said in a suggestive tone that had Ruby smiling at him, "You're insatiable, you know that right?" Ruby asked as Adam gave her a wolfish smirk in return, "You can't tell me you don't like it the way you're always moaning when we get started." Adam said as Ruby blushed beet red as she started hitting him on the chest with balled fists making Adam let out a chuckle as he planted a loving kiss on her forehead calming her down, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you Ruby." Adam said as she leaned up and caught him in a fiery kiss that he returned with passion to match he would have gone farther were it not for sudden knocking on the door as Ruby heard Qrow speaking and quickly pulled the blankets over her undergarment clad body, "Clothed or not I'm coming in." Qrow said as he opened the door to find Ruby buried under the covers just over her nose while Adam was sitting over her with no shirt but thankfully still wearing his black pajama bottoms as Qrow raised an eyebrow in Adam's direction, "Am I interrupting something?" Qrow asked as Ruby blushed deeper than she was already as she started to glare at her Uncle with Adam following suit, "Gee you think Qrow?" Adam said sarcastically, "Plus there's the fact that I could swear we locked our door last night." Adam said in a firmer tone as he got out of his position over Ruby and stood up to match Qrow's height, "What do you want Qrow? I don't know if you noticed but your niece is practically naked under the blankets and from her expression alone im gonna wager a guess that she'd like for you to leave." Adam said as he clenched his fist tightly which caused his knuckles to crack, "It's not what I want, Oz wants to see you upstairs in his office just you and him." Qrow said firmly as Adam relaxed his hand and bid Qrow to leave so that he could get dressed.

Once he was remotely presentable he unlatched the lock and walked out of the dorm making sure he had his card key with him for the dorm's electromagnetic lock he boarded the elevator to Ozpin's office and as the elevator reached its destination Adam stepped off into the office to find an empty chair seated on the opposite side of Ozpin's desk and seated as always in his chair was Ozpin himself drinking from his coffee mug as he motioned for Adam to sit and make himself comfortable, "Now I'm sure you've been informed already but due to recent activity from your former comrades in the White Fang the Fall Vytal Festival has been held back until now and while you are a member of team RWBY and are therefore allowed to participate in the tournament I'm afraid I must ask you to refrain from utilizing your semblance during any fight in which you are involved as its lethality is not something that can go unchecked during the tournament... The risk of student fatalities are just too great." Ozpin said firmly as Adam nodded, "If that's all... Ruby and I were kind of in the middle of something seeing as Port's morning class got cancelled." Adam said as he stood up and saw himself out.

Returning to the dorm, Adam had been looking forward to picking up where he had left off with Ruby but was sad to find she had gotten dressed for the day in a solid black tank top that hugged her curves leaving little of her body's proportions to the imagination along with a corset on her waist that only served to further accentuated her B cup breasts, adorning her legs were a pair of black jeans with decorative flame patterns similar to the ones on Adam's mask that ran up the outer seams on the sides of the legs and adorning her right leg from the top of her thigh to just before her knee hung segmented plate armor with more crimson flame designs on the surface of each plate that further contributed to her already stunning beauty topping it all off was a black ankle length leather great coat of Mistralian design with a crimson red lining and a detachable hood that she had chosen to forego today and finally on a small magnetic holder on her belt was a crimson bladed balisong that Adam had custom ordered for her about three months before the two returned to Vale, "You look amazing as always Ruby." Adam said as he hugged his arms around her waist from behind as he planted several butterfly kisses on the crook of her neck the action making Ruby blush while the others in the dorm simply smiled at the two lovers before going about their day.

As Adam, team RWBY and team JNPR walked together to attend Oobleck's lesson in history that would more than likely include something that the faunus were involved in as it always did.

Being the one in the lead due to his long strides Adam was the first to walk into the classroom and was instantly met with glares from the members of tear CRDL, "Ah! Class you are in for a treat! Because the man standing before you is probably one of if not the deadliest person in this room for their semblance alone... Mr. Taurus here is also a-" Oobleck was about to reveal a detail best kept under wraps in Adam's opinion. As he skillfully elbowed Oobleck in the gut, "My apologies Doctor but that is a part of my personal history that I believe the students here are better off no knowing. If im going to be respected by the people here I want it to be genuine and not out of fear." Adam said as he nodded to the students as a gesture of respect before taking his seat next to Ruby, "Now class with the recent activity in Vale from the White fang how about we cover one of their historical fights from four years prior: The Battle of the Lethia Dust Refinery." Oobleck said as Adam outwardly groaned for hearing about one of the first major battles he was involved in when he had been a mere foot soldier in the White Fang, "Mr. Taurus your outward groan just now tells me you know something of this battle, what can you tell us? After all history does not lie and your name was listed among those that fought to free faunus workers that were kept against their willing in deplorable conditions." Oobleck said quickly earning a glare from Adam who sighed and stood up.

After telling the story team CRDL looked at Adam with much more interest than he would have liked he knew a bully when he saw one as he observed a rabbit faunus flinch when Cardin Winchester's eyes fell upon her when the bell rung signaling the end of the class as the students all headed for the cafeteria to have lunch.

In the cafeteria Adam had just sat down with his tray of food when he heard someone pleading with another person to stop what they were doing, looking over his shoulder Adam scowled at the sight of team CRDL picking on the rabbit faunus from Oobleck's class Cardin was pulling roughly on her ears which Adam knew from experience with his horns fucking hurt and with no warning whatsoever Adam reached into Ruby's coat and grabbed her folded balisong before standing up and walking over to the bullies, "I've been here all of two days and I'm already seeing discriminatory racist pieces of trash like you... If you think shit like this is gonna fly while I'm attending you're wrong... Adam said as he expertly twirled the balisong around his fingers and hand before stabbing the blade into the table between Cardin's middle and ring fingers without so much as a scratch to his aura making the teen scream in fear as Adam flared his aura around him giving him a demonic visage, "I see you pick on one more person here human or faunus and I promise you much pain and a trip to the infirmary." Adam said as he ripped the blade from the table before flicking it closed as team CRDL ran for their lives screaming about there being a demon on the grounds Adam didn't even have time to react as the faunus girl thanked Adam with a bow and ran off to join up with her teammates who all nodded their thanks to Adam who nodded back before returning to his seat.

Blake looked at him with an expression that said "You shouldn't have done that." while Weiss looked indifferent to the whole matter slightly irritating Adam, Ruby smiled at him for his good deed while Yang knocked the wind from his lungs with a hard pat on the back before Professor Goodwitch approached the table, "Mr. Taurus if you would please come with me the headmaster would like a word with you." she said as Adam let out a noise of sheer annoyance as he stood from his seat giving up on the idea of having a hot lunch after having pretty much taught Oobleck's history lesson for him and hosting a short Q&A session afterward boarding the elevator for the second time that day Adam let out a sigh as he stepped off the elevator and took a seat in the char across from Ozpin who looked up at him for only a moment before speaking, "Mr. Taurus, I understand that Miss Scarlatina was being bullied by the members of team CRDL but here at Beacon every student here, male and female, human and faunus must be left to solve their own problems by themselves it does no good to involve yourself the way you did v your actions may lead to those you care about being targeted as a form of revenge as is the nature of bullies." Ozpin said as Adam nodded, "If that's all I'll be going." Adam said as he stood, "Miss Rose and the rest of team RWBY have submitted you as their nomination for the tournament duos alongside Miss Rose and the solo finals round though as an attache member of Team RWBY you will have to sit out the team match." Ozpin said as Adam nodded and entered the elevator to join teams RWBY and JNPR in Goodwitch's combat class.

Arriving five minutes early Adam had already retrieved Wilt and Blush and was waiting with Miss Goodwitch for the rest of the students to arrive, "Today class we will be practicing team tactics against a single powerful foe, Mr. Taurus has agreed to play the part of that powerful foe. Be warned, he has been given permission to use his semblance so exercise caution when you engage him... Now, which team would like to face Mr. Taurus first?" Goodwitch asked as team CRDL stepped forward with wicked smirks on their faces, "Payback time freak." Cardin said with a malicious expression on his face. 


	8. Chapter 8

Adam stood in the center of the training arena with the members of team CRDL surrounding him on all sides, "Ready to get your ass beat freak?" Cardin said smugly as he brandished his mace and though they couldn't see it past his mask Adam was glaring venomously at Cardin but he had to control himself they were still student's h after all but that didn't mean he couldn't kick their asses before their aura pools dropped into the red at which point Goodwitch would call the match.

Ruby sat with her teammates, her face frozen in concern as she watched the match between Adam and CRDL, Dove made the first move from behind Adam swinging his sword at him following with Cardin swinging his mace at Adam deliberately aiming for his head, Adam swiftly dodged to the left hitting Russel in the chest with a cerberus kick knocking him backwards a few steps as Dove's sword struck Cardin's chest plate and his mace crashed into Dove's shoulder making him drop his sword with a cry of pain as his aura instantly dropped into the red and he clutched his arm as it hung uselessly at his side, "Mr. Bronzewing has a broken shoulder and can no longer fight." Goodwitch announced as Sky attempted to run Adam through with his spear only for Adam to sidestep the attack which annoyed all three remaining members of CRL, "Quit screwing around freak! What's the point of packing a a sword like that if you aren't even gonna gonna fucking use it!?" Cardin yelled angrily and in response Adam scowled, "Alright then, you want me to fight for real? Your funeral Winchester." Adam said as he slowly but purposefully drew Wilt from the Beacon provided scabbard that prevented him using the full power of his semblance as Blush had the modifications he needed to really kick their asses but what he was given would suffice as he started to channel his aura into his next attack as the red highlights in his hair began to glow alongside the red markings on his clothes and mask, "What you think we're just gonna stand here with our thumbs up our asses while you charge up your semblance? Fat fucking chance!" Cardin yelled as the three rushed him at once which was exactly what Adam wanted the scabbard had a limiter that affected his power output over distance but anywhere within seven feet of him would feel the full power of his semblance and they were well within that range as Adam drew Wilt from the scabbard and the entire room was consumed by red and black as a black wave of energy slammed into Cardin, Russel and Sky with unrelenting cutting force that went through their armor as though it were paper and hit the flesh below as Adam expertly sheathed Wilt thus deactivating his semblance as color returned to the training room and CRL were laying on their backs with red hot score marks cut through their armor and their lives were pooling on the floor underneath them.

With an expression of anger on her face, Goodwitch called the match and glared at Adam, "Mr. Taurus that scabbard we provided you with has a limiter set to filter out 66% of your semblance power output leaving you with 33% that actually strikes your enemy, so explain how you've managed to inflict more than double that output on these three!?" Goodwitch yelled as CRL were loaded onto gurneys and carried off to the infirmary, "Seven feet Goodwitch. Anything within seven feet of me regardless of any power filters will feel the full effect of the Moonslice. They were within that seven foot area of effect." Adam explained in a cold tone of voice that to Ruby made him seem like a different person entirely.

At this, Goodwitch sighed, "Alright seeing as limiting Mr. Taurus does no good we will be returning his shotgun scabbard Blush to him, now, who's going next?" Goodwitch asked as Ruby stood up with a wicked smirk, "If its okay with you Professor Goodwitch, we'd like to try our luck." Ruby said as Weiss, Blake and Yang all stood up and nodded their agreement.

Adam wore a frown at the turn of events, even training Ruby in the sword so she could better use Crescent Rose II had been a heart wrenching time as he took no enjoyment from seeing her get hurt and he hated being the one that inflicted it upon her, "Don't hold back Adam I'll know if you do." Ruby said firmly as she reached into the folds of her coat and pulled out the twin straight swords that made up the base form of Crescent Rose II before depressing a trigger on each handle that allowed the blade segments to freely move as they assumed the shape of two large, crimson, hook bladed sickles.

Weiss took her family taught stance as a fencer and stood in the three 'o' clock position to Adam's right, Blake stood in the rear at his six and finally Yang stood to his left at his nine 'o' clock, Yang was about to make the first move when the bell signalling the end of the class sounded off as Adam heaved a thankful sigh of relief to whatever being was listening as the five members of team RWBY stepped off the training field and headed for the lockers, "I refuse to put my sword in there." Adam said firmly as Goodwitch stood next to an open vault with a glare in her green eyes, "Glare at me all you want I'm not afraid of you." Adam said as he walked past Goodwitch to follow teams RWBY and JNPR back to their combined dorm room.

With the end of Goodwitch's combat class came a free afternoon at the academy, as Adam sat down on the rather large sectional couch in the main area of the dorm with Ruby snuggled up next to him, before both were alerted by Adam's stomach growling loudly causing Adam to groan and for Ruby to start laughing, "C'mon were free for the rest of the day so let's go somewhere nice to eat just you and me Adam." Ruby said with a pause, "Maybe catch a movie afterwards and when we get back tonight, well..." Ruby said as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her jeans suggestively, "You'll just have to wait and see now wont you?" Ruby said in a sensuous tone of voice that was only making Adam want to throw her down and tear away all her clothes that much more but it was his love for her that kept his self control in check so he did nothing.

Adam strokes his chin in thought I know a really good all you can eat place that we can go to without spending a single lien if we both wear one of these Adam said as he handed Ruby a nevermore visor like his but it held her scatter emblem on its surface on the forehead area to which Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Adam... Did you have this made for me?" Ruby asked as she ran her thumb over the emblem shared by both her and her late mother, "Yeah... I was originally going to give it to you tomorrow, you haven't forgotten have you?" Adam asked as Ruby smiled and put the visor on before she leaned in to kiss him, "You think I would ever forget our anniversary Adam?" she asked after breaking the kiss as she grabbed Adam's visor and placed it on his face before the two left the dorm hand in hand.

As the airship they boarded to go down into the city landed at the docks Ruby and Adam stepped off together still holding hands making passersby look at them with warm expressions while others shrank back when they saw the all too familiar nevermore visors worn only by Captains of the White Fang before Adam lead Ruby to a restaurant He and Blake used to eat at whenever business brought them to Vale it was a mix of cuisine of all four kingdoms which is why Adam liked coming here but what most people don't know is that the owners are heavy supporters of the White Fang.

The bell mounted above the door rang as Adam and Ruby walked through the threshold of the door though no staff seemed to be present to greet them, "Table for two Riktor." Adam called out as a mountain of a man with thick armored scales on his forearms fingers that terminated in short but sharp claws and with his smile a mouth full of jagged, razor sharp teeth, "Welcome back Mr. Taurus and Ms. B- wait... You're not... Who's the new girl Adam? You get tired of Blake or something?" Riktor said with a wink that made Ruby glare at the man through her mask before Adam growled venomously at the crocodile faunus as he drew Wilt from Blush and pointed the shotgun scabbard at him, "Firstly this is Ruby a childhood friend of mine that I recently had come back into my life." Adam said with a pause, "Second, Blake is a member of her team at Beacon as am I so show my leader a bit more respect and lose the vulgarity." Adam said as the man nodded quickly and apologized to Ruby before showing Her and Adam to their table and taking their orders for drinks.

Both had eaten two full plates of various foods from the four kingdoms before picking up their check which Riktor voided with the 'White Fang member discount' before the two left to catch a movie at the theatre, "Anything in particular you want to see Ruby?" Adam asked as Ruby pulled out her scroll and looked at showtimes for the new sci-fi horror film 'Vampire Hunter D : Bloodlust' to which Adam nodded, "Yeah, been waiting for that one too, next showing is in fifteen minutes so we can get our tickets grab a couple things from the concession stand and go sit down." Adam said with a smile as they walked up to the ticket booth, "Two for Vampire Hunter D." Adam said as he swiped his bank card and they both got their tickets before stopping at the concession stand, Adam had grabbed two boxes of Buncha Crunch candy while Ruby grabbed two boxes of strawberry flavored Starburst Fruit Chews before they walked into the showroom and took their seats moments before the movie started.

As the credits rolled at the end of the film Adam and Ruby left the theatre discussing their most enjoyed moments in the film and only after much walking and discussion did the two realize they were not where they were supposed to be as they had wandered into the seedier part of the city where gangsters, traffickers, violent drug addicts and all other manner of scumbags made their homes and established their bases of operations and before long Adam and Ruby found themselves surrounded "Well well well, what do we have here? A cute little girl and her animal boyfriend? The apparent leader spoke as his lackies chuckled behind him, they all carried various makeshift weapons such as sections of pipe, wooden boards, broken glass bottles, you name it chances were they had it, "You know... I thought bestiality was against the law in the kingdoms." the leader said once more as Adam started to walk toward the bigoted man with a snarl on his masked face but Ruby's raised arm firmly stopped them, "These assholes aren't even worth our time Adam let's just go." Ruby said as she started to walj away before more goons appeared to block their path, "The animal can leave any time sweetheart but you, no chance in hell, with your looks you'll fetch a nice price on the market and bring me one hell of a payday!" the man said with a bout of laughter that was echoed by his men though Ruby wore an amused smirk as she pulled out her scroll and dialed in her coordinates to have Crescent Rose II delivered to her by the rocket propulsion system in her and every other student's lockers before the locker crashed into the alleyway about a foot ahead of her and opened to reveal that Wilt and Blush had also been stashed inside of it much to Adam's confusion, "Aren't you glad I had Blake stash your sword in my locker Adam?" Ruby asked as she tossed Adam his beloved Riflejato, "You picked the wrong couple to mess with tonight." Adam said in a cold tone as he drew Wilt from Blush While Ruby transformed Crescent Rose II into its Heavy Carbine form and took aim at the nearest goon. 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know why I didn't do this sooner but if you want to share ideas for future chapters with me or just bullshit back and forth you can add me as a friend on Discord by searching for "TiberiumSoul#8696" and as always thank you for reading and reviewing my little story here and without further ado, let's begin.

The thugs made the first move as one of them rushed Ruby with a section of pipe in his gloved hands before Ruby let loose with a quick burst of four rounds from her carbine that tore into the chest and head of the charging thug with a loud series of reports dropping him with a spray of blood that pooled under his lifeless corpse as he hit the ground with a thud.

As this happened Adam dashed forward before any of the thugs could react and cut down another four to Ruby's one before the group could even react, "Why are you idiots so eager to die for money!?" Adam asked angrily as he flicked the blood from Wilt's blade before skillfully sheathing the crimson blade as the four he had dashed past slid apart at various points where he had sliced through their bodies as arterial spray coated the walls and floor of the alley moments later the leader of the group of street thugs reeled backward as a bullet not from Crescent Rose II nor a slug from Blush struck the man down as a loud echoing report was heard behind them as a snake faunus with chartreuse hair, scales and eyes with slitted pupils to match stared them down, her fair skin glowing in the light of Remnant's shattered moon, "Sayuri... Why are you here?" Adam asked as the young woman holstered her magnum and walked toward the two, "No reason Adam... Just happened to be in the neighborhood, that's all." Sayuri said as she walked toward the rest of the thugs who scattered like mice at the death of their leader as Sayuri vanished into the darkness of the night.

Arriving back in the city proper Adam and Ruby boarded the airship back to Beacon and sat down in the cushioned seats lining the windows of the transport, "Some date huh?" Ruby said jokingly as she snuggled up next to Adam who smiled before. Wrapping his left arm around her and pulling her closer than she had already been as the two shared a passionate kiss that neither one wanted to break from before the intercom from the pilot sounded off without warning, "Hey! Don't be getting too frisky on my ship you two! Save that for when you get to your dorm." his voice rang out with a hint of static feedback as the two let out groans of annoyance before they separated and returned to simply snuggling together as they waited for the slow moving airship to reach the docks of Beacon.

After almost thirty minutes of simply sitting and cuddling together the airship reached Beacon's airship dock and as they stepped off the ship Adam looked at his scroll, "Fifteen minutes till lights out." Adam said quickly as the two began to pick up their pace in order to reach the dorm in time not that anything bad would happen if they were up past that point so long as they weren't caught by patrolling staff members.

After a successfully stealthy run to the dorm Adam slid his card key for the dorm through the slot and quietly opened the door and once they were in just as quietly shut it as the electromagnetic lock clicked into place before Adam and Ruby locked lips in a fiery kiss as they moved as one to their bedroom door while Adam fumbled with doorknob for a minute before he got it open as Ruby pushed him backward so that he fell onto the bed pulling her with him and the moment gravity took hold of her she found herself straddling Adam's hips and though she was still clothed she couldn't help but blush as she felt Adam's semi erect member beginning to harden in his pants in anticipation of what was to come as she herself began to feel a familiar wetness between her legs in her own anticipation.

[STEAMY STUFF AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!]

Ruby wasted no time engaging Adam in a fiery kiss as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it aside while Ruby tore open his crimson dress shirt scattering the buttons in all directions as she remained in her position straddling his hips as his bare chest and toned abs greeted her.

She stood up and began to undo the buttons on her jeans and then pull down the zipper as she shrugged out of them revealing she was once again wearing her transparent crimson red panties before she began to work on her upper garments taking off her three tailed Mistralian great coat and tossing it to the side with Adam's jacket as she pulled her black and red flame print tank top before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp on her bra as it fell away and Ruby's B cup breasts bounced forward before Adam reached up with his right hand and began to fondle her left breast teasing the erect nipple at its centre with his thumb making Ruby let out light but honest squeaks of pleasure at the action.

Soon enough Adam decided to move along with things and rolled over without warning switching their positions so that he was on top of her positioned between her legs before he moved away and unbuckled his domino print belt and shrugged out of his pants and boxers revealing his eight inch member erect and standing at full salute as he crawled back into bed and slowly lifted Ruby up by the small of her back with one hand while the other pulled down her panties revealing her slit wet with her desire.

Adam ran his index finger between her lower lips grazing her entrance before he moved back up stopping short of the little pink bundle of nerves that was her clitoris before moving back down and pushing his finger into her depths, her walls squeezed his finger as he began to piston the digit in and out driving on Ruby's pleasure as she moaned loudly with no care for who or what heard her she was in heaven and wouldn't be denied this by anything or anyone.

Ruby let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt Adam's middle finger join his index inside of her hilting both of his fingers inside of her right up to the knuckle he flexed them ever so slightly and hit a sensitive spot inside of her that made Ruby's inner walls clamp down on his fingers with a loud moan before her vaginal muscles relaxed as Adam withdrew his fingers slick with her essence and licked them clean as he positioned himself between her legs his member pressing against her entrance with gentle force before he slipped inside and was instantly greeted with the sensation of her walls hugging him tightly while she herself let out a light but honest moan at the feeling of fullness he was giving her.

As all this was happening, in the room next door a certain white haired heiress was struggling to sleep and the noises Adam and Ruby were making in their room certainly wasn't helping as Weiss began to feel a wetness between her legs that made her eyes widen in horror, she knew full well that Ruby and Adam were having sex in their room and it was making her aroused slowly she hiked up her nightie and parted her white silk panties and started to rub circles over her clitoris making her let out light moans of pleasure, she herself couldn't believe she was doing this all because that dunce and the animal she took as a lover were going at it on the other side of the paper thin wall separating them.

As Adam continued to thrust Ruby's folds at a moderate pace she would moan in pleasure as her arms wrapped around his back and her nails started to dig into his back the pain from the act only serving to drive him on as he started to thrust harder making Ruby moan louder and at the moment Adam couldn't help but smirk, Blake could no doubt hear them and he'd bet money that the cat faunus was probably pleasuring herself to the sounds of their lovemaking but he couldn't be more wrong, while Blake was in fact awake and could very much hear them she was busying herself with her guilty pleasure that had just released its latest volume, she was of course reading volume seventeen of Ninjas of Love in which Kyo and Tsubaki have finally realized and accepted their feelings for one another despite the simple fact that they are from rival clans and can never be together but they are forming a plan that will be revealed to Blake in the next volume as she closed the completed story with a sigh, "Damn cliffhanger endings... They leave you wanting more so that you'll sink more of your lien into the next release." Blake thought to herself as she turned off her bedside lamp and tried to fall asleep as the two lovebirds made love to each other two rooms away.

Weiss had a deep crimson blush burning on her cheeks as she continued to pleasure herself she was a Schnee yes, but she was also a teenager and a horny one at that, "Damn those two!" she thought to herself as she slipped a finger into her folds biting her hand to stifle her moans as she pistoned her finger in and out at a steadily quickening pace before she added another finger alongside the one that was already buried inside of her, "Neptune..." Weiss thought to herself as she imagined that it was his fingers inside of her not her own the thoughts of the attractive blue haired boy proved sufficient as her walls clamped down on her fingers as an orgasm hit Weiss harder that she had expected as her panties were soaked with her nectar, with a sigh she got out of her bed and grabbed from her top dresser drawer a clean pair of panties and slipped them on while the soaked ones were tossed into her dirty laundry hamper provided by the school.

Adam's endurance as a faunus was beginning to wane as his pace increased yet again as Ruby dug her nails into Adam's back and again the pain drove him on as his release as well as her own got ever closer until Ruby let out a blissful cry of pleasure as her walls clamped down on Adam as she rode out her orgasm as Adam was unable to hold out any longer and released himself inside of her pumping rope after rope of his hot seed into her womb as her walls continued to squeeze him milking his balls for every drop of seed he had as Adam collapsed in a heap with both breathing heavily with a sheen of sweat coating their bodies as they shared one last passion fueled kiss before the dark void of sleep took them by force.

Outside the combined dorm on the grounds Sayuri stood in the shade of a large tree, her chartreuse eyes glowing in the darkness as she spoke on her scroll the contact I.D. reading Sienna Kahn on her screen, "Confirmed, Adam Taurus is at Beacon shall I eliminate him and the girl he's sleeping with?" she asked as silence reigned for a moment, "No Taurus and the girl are mine, inform our mutual allies that they have our full support Sayuri." the voice said as the line went dead and she nodded with a sigh, "This is going to be a shit show i just know it." Sayuri said as she dialed in the contact info for Cinder Fall, the line rang three times before her voice picked up, "Inform the Queen that she has Sienna's full support Cinder." she said firmly before. hanging up and disappearing into the darkness of the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

Adam sat in the bleachers as he watched Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fighting against their opponents in team ABRN lead by Arslan Altan who was currently trading blows with Yang while Ruby was engaged in a blind fire duel with Nadir Shinko though lacking in fire rate when compared to Shinko's assault rifle, in its carbine form Ruby was the better shot of the two as several rounds struck Nadir center of mass in his chest knocking his aura into the red and thus removing him from the match before Ruby was hit from behind by Bolin Hori's staff sending her sprawling across the arena and with it taking her aura gauge into the yellow, "How'd you like that you little bitch? Want some more?" Bolin asked as Ruby glared and separated Crescent Rose II into their sickle forms before she dodged a series of swipes and thrusts from the staff before she rolled around Hori and hooked her sickles under his arms as she stood with her back to his, "Resign if you wanna keep your arms." Ruby said with a cold tone of finality as Bolin dropped his staff and surrendered to Ruby which Resulted in Adam standing up to cheer for Ruby, "Yeah! That's my girl!" Adam yelled out making Ruby blush lightly but smile warmly at Adam before she was floored by a brutal spin kick to the abdomen by Arslan, one that sent Ruby into the red thus removing her from the match.

Yang followed suit hitting Arslan with an equally brutal straight that floored the leader of ABRN and dropped her aura into the red, "Hit me all you want I don't care, but don't you fucking dare hit my little sister!" Yang yelled with eyes burning crimson as WBY all stared down Reese Chloris who surrendered as she knew full well she stood no chance in the 3v1 she had been presented with leaving team RWBY victorious in the teams round of the Vytal Festival Tournament, the two teams stood in front of one another Arslan offered Ruby a handshake which she accepted, "Great match, The raw strength you have reminds me alot of Yang... Its kinda scary actually." Ruby said with a quick chuckle that Arslan smiled at, "You're the scary one kid!" Bolin said suddenly, "Those sickles are sharp as all fuck I could feel them going through my aura like a knife to butter." He said as Ruby nodded to him, "My boyfriend's sword is alot sharper than my sickles and it completely ignores aura." She said as the team members shook hands with one another and departed the arena.

Arriving back to the prep area Ruby was swept off her feet by Adam as the two shared a kiss not caring in the slightest that Weiss, Blake and Yang were all watching, when they broke from the kiss Ruby looked down at the floor with a downtrodden expression on her face that Adam understood all too well as he raised her head by the chin to look into his red amber eyes, "Don't sell yourself short Ruby, you did great and you know it, after all you took down half of ABRN on your own." Adam said with a warm smile that she returned as she hugged Adam tightly, "You always know what to say to make me feel better Adam, thank you." Ruby said as they left to enjoy the festival for a bit as there was still six more team matches before Adam and Ruby would compete together during the duos round.

After about two hours of walking around the festival grounds they all decided to return to the arena to watch the remaining team matches of which the current match was team SSSN against Shade's team NDGO, the match itself lasted all of twenty minutes with team SSSN suffering two downed teammates before Sun and Neptune literally turned the tides in their favor and annihilated NDGO and as the two celebrated their victory Sun and Blake locked eyes for only a moment before he winked at her causing Blake to blush lightly and look down, something Adam noticed with a smirk, "You two would be a cute couple." Adam said nonchalantly which nade Blake's blush deepen a shade, "S-Shut up Adam! We're not like that... At least I'm not anyway." Blake said as Adam raised one of his eyebrows, "Yeah... I totally believe that Blake." Adam said as the duos matches were set to start in fifteen minutes to which Adam and Ruby stood up to go prepare themselves as they were the first to compete against two people they thought they would never see again.

Ruby took the time to set her weapon into its carbine form before she produced a tool kit that allowed for her to change out certain components in exchange for locking the weapon into a firearm state as she produced a twenty-seven inch long anti materiel rifle barrel and bolt action receiver that replaced her carbine's semi-automatic firing function with a single shot feed that allowed for devastating damage output as she worked the bolt open and slid a single 14.5x118mm shell into the chamber before closing the bolt and sliding six more rounds into the stock mounted shell carrier while Adam had taken time to do a few quick modifications to Blush that allowed him to chamber and fire two shells at once at the cost of greater recoil.

As the blast doors leading into the arena opened to let the two duo teams in Adam and Ruby both held shocked expressions on their visor masked faces at who they were fighting as Mercury and Emerald stared them down with hate filled glares.

Cinder and Sayuri were watching from the bleachers a few rows above Weiss, Blake, Sun who had decided to steal Yang's seat when she went to get herself some popcorn and a cup of soda for herself who upon returning gave the monkey faunus an approving wink as she watched him put the moves on the introverted cat faunus and ninja badass of team RWBY, "I can't wait to see Emerald and Mercury tear those two limb from limb." Cinder said with sadistic glee as the snake faunus and expert assassin next to her sighed in annoyance, "This woman takes her grudges way too seriously." she thought to herself as her hand tensed on the grip of Anima Haze, her custom made dual action multi-purpose revolver chambered in .500 magnum.

Without any formal warning Mercury made the first move as he dashed toward Adam who rolled to the side to avoid his incoming kick while Ruby engaged Emerald in a long range fight as she lay prone on her end of the arena after dashing away once the match began as high caliber bullets were narrowly avoided by the master thief before one of the dust infused bullets struck Emerald in the chest sending her flying backward with a scream she lay in the forest area of the arena with the bullet that hit her flattened against her chest as Ruby appeared before her with the aid of her semblance, "Why... Ruby why do you not finish it?" Emerald asked through her pain, "Because this is a tournament of skill, not a fight to the death." Ruby said as Emerald's vision blurred into darkness as she fell unconscious.

Adam was beginning to get pissed off at Mercury, he had quite a few vulgar things to say about Ruby which grated on his nerves as he parried or redirected Mercury's kicks and punches before Adam had reached his boiling point and sheathed Wilt before chambering two shells inside of Blush' modified receiver, with a wicked smirk Adam pulled the trigger on Blush as Wilt started to fly from the scabbard in a shower of sparks at a much greater speed while Mercury's fist flew towards Adam before he caught his sword mid draw causing him to swing the blade in a violent upward arc that completely ignored Mercury's aura and sliced through his arm just above the bend in his elbow in a horrifying spray of blood that had the crowd reeling in shock that someone had spilled blood during the tournament as such an event had not happened in almost thirty years while Mercury was rolling on the ground in agony before the match was called and team RA was named the victor of their match though both knew Adam was likely to be punished for his actions as armed Atlas Military surrounded Adam with assault rifles trained on his chest and head.

Seeing this, Ruby rushed toward the guards surrounding Adam before her charge was intercepted by Qrow and Weiss' older sister Winter, "Uncle Qrow, Ms. Schnee... Get out of my way! NOW! Ruby commanded as she chambered an explosive round that she knew not even the massive aura pools of either her Uncle nor Weiss' sister could walk away from unscathed to which Winter smiled, "She's Summer's daughter alright Qrow." Winter said as she saw the determination burning in the gleaming silver eyes currently glaring at her before she stepped to the side to let Ruby pass, "Take your boyfriend back Ms. Rose but do my men no harm." Winter said firmly as Ruby nodded and walked past Winter and ducked at the last moment as her sixth sense warned her to do so which enabled her to narrowly avoid Winter's strike which was meant to knock her unconscious as she spun round knocking Winter's feet out from under her as she started to get up only to find the muzzle break of Ruby's rifle staring her in the face, "DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU WINTER!?" Ruby threatened as her eyes started to glow brighter still, "Heh. Definitely Summer's daughter." Winter said as she closed her eyes in resignation as she waited for Ruby to pull the trigger, to splatter her head onto the artificial grassland she was downed upon but nothing happened and when Winter opened her eyes Ruby was walking toward the soldiers holding Adam at gunpoint as she switched from an explosive to a shocker dust round which stunned the soldiers but left Adam unharmed as the two walked off the arena leaving the crowd and Weiss, Blake and Yang in stunned silence while paramedics carried Emerald and Mercury off the arena floor to receive treatment for their injuries.

As Adam and Ruby walked into the prep area Qrow appeared from the shadows hefting Adam by the collar of his jacket before roughly slamming him into a wall, "What the hell have you turned my niece into Adam!? The Ruby I know would never have dreamed of hurting another person let alone threatening to kill them!" Qrow yelled angrily before Ruby spoke catching his attention, "That Ruby is gone Uncle Qrow... She died in Mountain Glenn six months ago remember?" Ruby said ignoring the look of disbelief on his face as she walked to him and removed his hands from Adam's coat collar, "Then its true... You really have gotten all your sealed memories back?" Qrow asked as Ruby nodded, "I remember everything Uncle." Ruby paused before she started to change out sniper barrel and receiver for the carbine receiver and mag well as well as the barrel assembly that enabled her to separate the weapon back into her standard straight swords as she returned the blades back to their scabbards, "You should have stayed dead Adam." Was all Qrow said as he left them in peace before Weiss, Blake and Yang approached the two, "Does that fucking animal REALLY mean that much to you Ruby!?" Weiss yelled letting her anger do the talking, "Yes Weiss, he does. I thought I had lost him forever four years ago and now that I have him back I'll be damned if anything is going to tear us apart again." Ruby said firmly as Weiss glared at Ruby before she turned on a heel, "You should have stayed with him and never came back if he means that much to you." Weiss said as the door shut behind her while Yang hugged Ruby who had tears streaming down her cheeks from Weiss' hurtful words.

Blake had sped off after Weiss and within moments had caught up to her, "You need to go back there and apologize Weiss." Blake said firmly, "Why should I? She threatened to kill Winter, MY sister Blake!" Weiss said firmly, "Because you would do exactly the same thing if it meant being with the one you loved." Blake said just as firmly as Weiss heaved a sigh of defeat and started to walk back to the prep area to apologize to Ruby and hopefully mend any damage she had done. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby and Adam were walking back to the dorm when they both noticed Weiss standing by the door, "I have something I need to say to both of you if you're willing to listen." She said as Adam narrowed his red amber eyes at her in a piercing glare though Ruby nodded, "Whatever you have to say make it quick Weiss." Ruby said firmly as the Heiress sighed before she gathered her resolve, "Ruby, Adam I'm not the best at this so bear with me... For what its worth I'm sorry for what I said to you Ruby and... I'm sorry for calling you a fucking animal Adam... You're a good person and an even better friend to the members of this team." Weiss said with genuine emotion behind every word as Ruby smiled at the Schnee Heiress and hugged her tightly as Adam's glare softened slightly, "Apology accepted Weiss." Adam said as he rest his right hand on her shoulder on account of him carrying Wilt and Blush in his left, "Its a good thing you apologized when you did... Adam and I were coming here to pack our things and leave." Ruby said as she looked at the floor, "You think for even a minute that we would let that happen Ruby?" Jaune said as he, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walked up behind them along with Blake and Yang as the bull and the rose were enveloped in a massive group hug by their friends.

Though as this was happening, several unregistered bullheads were landing on Beacon's airship docks and as the centermost ship deployed its landing gear the side hatch opened up to reveal Sienna Khan, high leader of the White Fang in full battle gear as she pulled down her Reaper Grimm mask, "Bring them to their knees." she commanded as she exited the ship, "I have personal business elsewhere... An amber eyed bull and a silver eyed rose... I can't wait to see the look on his face when I behead her right in front of him." She said aloud as she walked up the main path into Beacon skillfully cutting down any Atlas military troops that appeared to oppose her without getting even a single drop of blood on her person.

The group hug was cut short when all of Beacon shook as explosions rocked the courtyard and Adam noticed the all too familiar uniforms of Sienna's Blackwatch sect of the White Fang as he looked out the window, "In the end it still happened..." Adam said in a defeated tone as he watched the Althesian military do their best to fight off the well armed and trained zealots of the White Fang.

As teams RWBY and JNPR left the dorm area for the main lobby the were rushed by several grunts shouting things like "Kill the traitor!" and "Gut his whore!" which made Blake and Yang furious that the White Fang had devolved so much since the original leader stepped down.

Team JNPR went on the offensive fighting back the invaders to protect their school and as she fought Pyrrha couldn't help but think on her meeting with Ozpin in the bowels of Beacon where the comatose Fall Maiden, Amber Autumn was being kept and his request for her to take Amber's power and become the next Fall maiden so that the darkness threatening Remnant would be held back another day it was as she ran her spear through the chest of a Blackwatch Zealot that she made her decision as she broke away from her team only for Jaune, Ruby and Adam to give chase at least they were before an explosion caved in a section of the hall separating the four friends as Jaune ran after Pyrrha Adam and Ruby were unable to follow but resolved to meet up by catching them in the cafeteria hall, with a nod to one another they readied their weapons and went on the offensive against Sienna's Blackwatch unit.

They had covered much ground and left many bodies in their wake as they arrived into the atrium of Beacon to find Qrow, Winter and Goodwitch fighting as a team to drive back the unwanted guests, Qrow caught sight of the Ruby and Adam for a moment before he nodded to them as they left only for Adam to draw his sword as a blur of chartreuse green dashed towards him with her green scale damascus nodachi drawn as the two ground their blades together in a shower of sparks while Ruby dashed to the side to avoid a comet of fire as she stood face to face with Cinder once again.

Cinder had an expression of deep hatred on her face as she drew her void dust karambit and began to twirl it around her hands as she and Ruby circled on another Ruby drew her swords but didn't transform them into their sickle forms rather she kept them locked into their straight sword forms when Cinder dashed forward without warning intent on killing Ruby knowing it would tear Adams heart to shreds seeing her die right in front of him but found her attempted strike parried and herself forced back as she did her best to block Ruby's incoming hits, "Impossible! How am I losing ground to a weakling like you!?" Cinder yelled out and Ruby's response was cool and collected as her eyes glazed over like dull steel rather than vibrant silver, "If I was fighting any other opponent I'd be no match with them even with my speed, having a weapon with as many different attack functions as mine would mean nothing against an opponent who had mastered their weapons and semblance... But against you Cinder its different my swords are ready and waiting for anything you've got! In fact, I'm a step ahead of you!" Ruby yelled as her swords crashed through the black dust crystal blade of her karambit shattering the blade as Cinder reeled backwards with a scream as she felt the bite of Ruby's swords across her chest.

With eyes glowing like embers, Cinder concentrated all her powers into one last attack that was sure to kill the little silver eyed bitch, "When I'm done with you there won't be anything left... Not even charred bones to show you ever existed!" Cinder yelled out as fire surrounded her form.

Adam was well into his fight with Sayuri the two had traded blows on several occasions and were bleeding from their wounds, "Is Sienna behind this Sayuri!?" Adam asked angrily, "What does that matter? Either way you and that silver eyed bitch you deserted us for will be dead by the nights end if not by our hands then by Sienna's." Sayuri said as she held back Adam in their deadlock with one hand while she reached for Anima Haze to shoot Adam in the head point blank, something he anticipated as she based her style of fighting on his own but opted to keep gun and blade separate from one another.

Adam broke away from the deadlock by kicking Sayuri hard in the stomach knocking her back several feet before Adam returned Wilt to Blush as he had been passively channelling his aura into charging his semblance throughout their fight and was now ready to unleash it as he rapidly drew his sword as Sayuri dashed at him intent on ending their duel before he could unleash his semblance but came up short as she felt the immense force behind his attack as her aura broke down and her body began to break down on the cellular level while Adam's strike had bisected her at the waist before the pulse of energy that followed the activation of the moonslice reduced Sayuri's body to a disintegrated mess of dust and motes of chartreuse green light before a scream of pain that could only have come from Ruby drew Adam's immediate attention.

Ruby let out a scream of pain as Cinder had produced a second void dust karambit and after parrying a strike from Ruby spun on a heel and stabbed her in the stomach before ripping the blade out of her and leaving her to bleed out as she walked away in the direction of the elevators that lead into the depths of the school as she allowed her connection to her partially collected powers to lead her to the rest that she had been denied by Qrow's intervention.

Adam rushed to Ruby's side and instantly had her propped up in his arms, "No... Nonononono..." Adam said with sadness in his voice as he tried to channel his aura into her to heal her injury but found that the wound refused to heal no matter how much of his aura he gave to her, "Come on Ruby open your eyes please!" Adam said in a pleading tone as he held her hand in his as her grip tensed up and her hand wrapped around his own and her eyes opened weakly as she looked into Adam's red amber eyes with tears welling in her own as she leaned up and kissed Adam with fiery passion as the tears in her eyes started to roll down her cheeks, "I'm so sleepy Adam... Am... Am I going to die?" Ruby asked as Adam shook his head and concentrated harder on channelling his aura into her as a fragment of the black crystalline blade Cinder had stabbed her with was pushed out of the wound as Ruby winced in pain with the void dust fragment gone her own aura began to heal her wound alongside Adam's aura channelling as the wound closed within minutes, "What did I ever do to deserve you Adam?" Ruby said with a smile as she lay in his arms simply enjoying their close contact, "You never had to do anything... I was always yours from the moment our eyes met for the first tine all those years ago." Adam said as he held her as comfortably as he could given their surroundings.

Pyrrha accompanied by Jaune had made their way to the vault entrance to find Ozpin was already there waiting for them, "I take it you've made a decision Miss Nikos?" Ozpin asked as Pyrrha nodded, "Yes headmaster I'll go through with the power transfer if it can delay our enemies for even a moment I'll do-" She started to say before an obsidian arrow flew past her grazing her cheek and punching into the glass and with it Amber's chest, "You'll do nothing girl." Cinder said firmly as Amber breathed her last and the remaining power she had within her was transferred to the last person on her mind, Cinder herself.

Sienna and a squad of six Blackwatch elites were currently situated in the main hall as they walked past an exhausted Winter, Qrow and Goodwitch before one of the elites deviated from their formation and grabbed Winter roughly by her neck, "You struggle and Ill break your neck." the elite said through his mask's com unit, "You're going to get to know us really good in a little bit fucking Schnee whore!" he said as the others nodded their agreement as Sienna spoke, "I don't condone what they're about to do to you Miss Schnee... But I'm not about to stop them so try not to resist too much you'll only make them angrier than they already are." Sienna said as she walked on, "Regroup when you're done playing with your new toy." She said as she disappeared around the corner as the men dragged Winter away to god only knows where.

Weiss, Blake and Yang were moving through the halls of Beacon skillfully dispatching Blackwatch patrols wherever they were encountered before the entered the atrium some fifteen minutes after Sienna had passed through with her elites, Weiss came upon Winter's weapon left abandoned on the floor before she looked in Qrow's direction, "Qrow where is Winter? I know my sister she would never willingly leave her weapon behind." she said knowingly as Qrow frowned, "Sienna Kahn's Darkwatch elites took her, god only knows what they're doing to her though." Qrow said with sadness haunting his voice as Weiss grabbed her sister's sword in her hand only for Qrow to lay a firm hand on her shoulder, "Kid... WE couldn't even scratch her elites, the hell do you three think you're gonna do huh?" Qrow asked as Weiss shrugged his hand away, "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to save my sister Qrow." Weiss said as she focused and found Winter's aura signature and started to move toward it with Blake and Yang following behind her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Winter didn't know where she was on account of the black mesh bag that had been put over her head before it was removed and her surroundings came into view she was in some kind of storage area as she could see various containers for things ranging from common calibers of ammunition for weapons to various dust crystals for all sorts of applications and everything in between.

She looked up in time to see one of her abductors, one of Sienna Kahn's Blackwatch Elites who produced a karambit that was hooked into the front of her fatigues as the figure dragged the knife downward slowly as not to hurt her and she knew better than to move around despite what was being done to her as another more slender figure approached from behind and slid her cut open uniform off of her shoulders as a distinctly forked tongue licked along her collar bone and up her neck making Winter shudder at the intimate contact, "Do your worst you fucking animals I assure you I wont break as easily as you think!" Winter said firmly with much venom to her tone before the figure behind her whom she knew from the tongue alone was a snake faunus spoke in her ear, "You think that you're tough because you survived the training the military put you through but I can break you any time I wish in fact... Give me fifteen minutes and I'll have you begging the boys here to fuck you senseless." The snake faunus said in a cold tone as she opened her mouth and dragged her fangs along the bare skin of Winter's shoulder and neck before without warning she sank her fangs into Winter's neck making her grunt in pain as she felt the woman's venom being pumped into her bloodstream she held on for a full minute before she let go of Winter with a satisfied smirk, "That was ten times the normal dose of venom I would give someone... In fifteen minutes maybe less your body will be aching for release so badly you wont be able to resist... You'll beg the boys here to fuck you till your mind breaks from the pleasure the snake faunus said as she backed away and sat down on one of the containers with one leg crossed over the other, "Damn Kyra you got a real mean streak when it comes to the Schnee's dont you?" the one who cut open her fatigues earlier asked, "just doing you boys a favor because don't get me wrong you're all amazing in bed with me but I need a break so fuck her senseless instead okay boys?" Kyra said sticking her tongue out playfully at the five men across from her that she had regular sexual encounters with as none of the others could keep up with and satisfy her libido.

The one with the karambit pushed Winter down and settled between her legs as he hooked his knife into the waistband of her pants slicing open the crotch of both her pants and her panties underneath as her maidenhood could be seen dripping with juices from the effect of Kyra's venom, "Keep your hands to yourself you filthy degenerate!" Winter yelled as the man stood with a demonic smirk that was hidden by his faceplate, "Oh don't you worry... I won't fuck you... Not until you beg for it." He said with a gravelly voice that scared Winter though she didn't show it she knew what they were going to do but there was no way in hell she was going to give them the satisfaction but she couldn't deny the aching in her loins was getting worse and the blush she could feel burning on her cheeks was only getting hotter as was the rest of her body.

Cinder opened her eyes after taking in the last of Amber's Fall Maiden powers as a fiery aura surrounded them while Pyrrha and Jaune took offensive stances only for Ozpin to stand in their way, "You two need to leave." he said firmly as the two teens opened their mouths to object but were stopped by him once more, "You'll only get in the way now go!" he commanded sharply as the two nodded and left the vault chamber with Cinder turning to watch them leave before she fixed her attention back on Ozpin, "This whole time... Right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder said as she shook her head disapprovingly, "Such arrogance." Cinder said as her newly acquired powers began to swirl around her and Ozpin responded by taking a stance with his cane as the two dash at one another.

Weiss, Blake and Yang were moving together as the Schnee heiress tracked her sister's aura signature but was confused when they arrived in an empty storage room though Winter's aura signature was originating from this room unknown to them Winter and the Elites were being hidden from view through an illusory wall generated by one of the Elites, an owl faunus named Argo who with a cruel smirk allowed Winter to see her Sister and her teammates walking around the room, "You better pray your little sister doesn't breach this dome because if she does she's dead." Argo said firmly as Winter followed Weiss with her eyes, "Weiss take your friends and run get out of here now!" Winter yelled out but got no response as Argo sneered, "She cant hear anything within this dome scream all you like bitch." he said as he noted Winter was rubbing her legs together to quell the burning desire caused by Kyra's venom before she could take it no longer, "Please..." Winter said in a pleading tone as four of the five men all turned to look at her with malicious smirks hidden from view by their faceplates, "Please what?" the apparent leader of the Elites asked as he sheathed his karambit and took a step towards her even with her legs closed Vigo could see plain as day the effect Kyra's venom was having on her as her panties despite being split down the middle along with her pants were soaked from her juices leaking from her slit, "Please... Take away this burning need... I can't take it anymore! Just fuck me and get it over with already!" Winter yelled as Vigo knelt down with a hand held firmly on her neck, "You sure? If you hold out for another hour or so the venom will be flushed out of your system." Vigo said firmly as Winter shook her head, "No... I can't I'll go mad before then please just make it stop Im begging you." Winter pleaded while Vigo sighed, "Such a disappointment I expected better from a Schnee." as he began to work on his belt buckle as he pulled down his pants as much as his exterior armor and tactical gear would allow as his nine inch member stood at full salute as he positioned his tip at her soaked entrance.

[STEAMY STUFF AHEAD!]

Vigo applied a small amount of pressure as he parted Winter's lower lips and slid into her soaked folds with a moan from the specialist beneath him as he felt the blockage that was her hymen and without warning he pulled back before thrusting forward tearing through her hymen as he went causing Winter to cry out as tears pricked in the corners of her eyes though due to the sound dampening effect of Argo's illusory dome hey cry went unheard by Weiss and her teammates.

Vigo let out a low groan of pleasure as he rest within Winter's depths giving her time to recover from the pain that comes with having your virginity taken so abruptly, "Y-You can move I'm okay... Please, I need this." Winter said as her already deep blush deepened another shade of red before Vigo nodded, "As you wish Miss Schnee, the others will hold no care for how they handle you but I will endeavour to make sure your first time is an enjoyable one." Vigo said as he started to move within her depths thrusting gently to start out as Winter moaned in pleasure at the feeling of fullness she was receiving from her partner though part of her still clung to her morals and hated what was happening but that small part of her was overwhelmed by the burning need instilled into her by that bitch's venom as she continued to moan in pleasure as Vigo picked up his pace ever so slightly thrusting into her folds with more force making her moan that much louder.

Winter would never admit it to them but she was in heaven with the gentle force the Elite was giving her as he thrust inside of her before he picked up his pace once more thrusting harder still into her depths making her moan louder still as Vigo's breathing came out heavier and more ragged as his endurance coupled with how tightly Winter was squeezing him was rapidly bringing him to the edge and Winter wasn't far off as Vigo started thrusting his hardest his tip hitting her cervix with every thrust and with a blissful cry of pleasure Winter went over the edge into an abyss of pleasure as she clamped down on Vigo's member like a vice as he spilled his load inside of Winter's womb with a low and throaty groan of pleasure as he pulled out of her depths with a grunt and a quick tug that revealed the tip of his member had flared out which told Winter he was a horse faunus not that it surprised her as she looked up to see Kyra had her pants unzipped and and opened as much as her gear would allow as she rubbed her clitoris with her thumb and pleasured herself further by pistoning her fingers in and out of her depths at a rapid pace, "Dammit Vigo you treating her all nice like has me in the mood, sorry Schnee but I'll be stealing the others from you." Kyra said as Argo nodded and left some residual aura for the dome to feed on while they took their leave as Winter called out to the retreating figure of the Elite who froze at her call, "What's your name?" Winter asked as the man hesitated for a moment, "Vigo." He said quickly and with that he was gone.

Weiss was sure that Winter was in this room as her aura signature was strong enough that she could swear she was right next to her before a crack formed in the air as the dome devoured the last of Argo's residual aura and shattered like glass revealing Winter still coming down from the high of her orgasm with Vigo's seed gushing out of her womanhood pooling between her legs along with the trickles of blood that ran down her thighs where her virginity had been claimed by the Elite as Weiss rushed to and enveloped Winter in a tight hug, "Thank god you're alright!" Weiss said as tears streamed from her eyes as Winter smiled warmly at her younger sister as she gently stroked her hair, "Its alright Weiss I'm not going anywhere." Winter said softly, she may have a cold and ridged outward appearance when in public but in rare moments like these when they were alone in private or among friends Winter was a far warmer person as Weiss and now Blake and Yang knew.

Adam and Ruby made it to the central garden courtyard of the academy to discover Sienna sitting crosslegged among a pile of butchered Atlas soldiers as she cracked open a single ember orange eye as she rose to her feet and withdrew from its place impaled through an Atlas soldier's chest a long handled weapon resembling the fan bladed spade staffs used by ancient Mistralian monks, "Hello Adam." She said with a wicked smile while Adam merely scowled, "Sienna, I could swear I warned you against coming after me or those I care about... Did you not listen? Or do you just want to die that badly?" Adam said firmly as he rest his hand on the hilt of Wilt ready to fight at the drop of a hat though the smile never left Sienna's face, "Now now Adam, do you really think you have even the slightest chance of beating me?" Sienna said as she gripped her Grimm bone mask, "Because if you do... I'll take your confidence and hers... And break it apart with brute force... Or rather Kyra will." Sienna finished as a lithe female in light armor walked out of the shadows of a fallen obelisk, "Who am I fighting lady Sienna?" She asked without ever taking her eyes from her potential opponents, "deal with the girl Kyra but don't kill her... That honor is mine and I'll have Adam watch." Sienna said confidently as she brandished her modernized Mistralian spade twirling it skillfully around her form while Kyra drew an average length straight sword that she lashed like a whip as the tip grazed Ruby's cheek. 


End file.
